Sora Donald Goofy Who's the girl?
by 9We're All Mad Here6
Summary: What if Fuu had a more involved role in KH2? RoxasxFujin, slight FujinxSora, SoraxKairi, NaminexRiku
1. Prologue

Hello, and thank you for taking time out of your busy day to sit down and read my story. For those of you who aren't familiar with Fujin (I mean she's only got 2 lines for Pete's sake!), she's the girl that hangs out with Seifer and never says much.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Prologue

_Hello, my name is Fujin Sid. If you are reading this journal, then it is possible that I am no longer on this world. I'm not dead, if that's what your first thought was. No, I'm on another world._

_This journal contains all the details of my adventures. And a lot about him._

_I can't see him anymore, but if you know him, give this journal to him. He'll know who it is._

_My story begins in Twilight Town...

* * *

"Fuu! Fuu, get over here!" an angry voice rang throughout Market Street. A girl, about 15 years old lifted her head up to meet angry blue eyes._

"Where'd you put it Fuu?" the boy asked. The girl stared at him blankly.

"Don't play dumb, you were the one who had it last, y'know?" another boy who was following yelled. The girl brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and blinked.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"The picture! Where is it?" the blond boy growled. She shook her head and closed the laptop she had in her lap.

"Rai has it," she said simply before walking away. She smiled when she heard the boys yeling at each other.

The girl was wearing a blue sleveless shirt, light brown khakis, and slip on sneakers. Her hair was silver and cut short, with a piece always in front of one eye. Her eyes were a deep red and sometimes seemed to glow. She wasn't special looking, but she wasn't ugly either. She was quiet. She never said anything except one or two words at a time.

Her name was...

"Miis Fujin! Miss Fujin!" a rather young voice called. The small smile on her face grew when she saw a boy about eight years old running to her.

"Vivi," she greeted. He was short for his age, to say the least. You couldn't see his face with the oversized hat he always pulled over his head, and he wore a blue shirt, white pants, and pointed shoes. Needless to say, he looked like something from a children's picture book.

"Miss Fujin! I did it!" he said, his voice full of pride. Fujin knealt down to his level.

"Call me Fuu, m'kay?" she said warmly. Vivi was really the only person she ever had actual conversations with. Not the usual one-worders, but she actually got through a sentence when she was with him.

Vivi nodded and puled out a scorched leaf.

"I cast the Fira spell you taught me! I didn't hit anyone this time! Heehee!" he giggled. Fuu smiled and patted his head.

"I'm so proud of you," she said with a small laugh. Vivi put the leaf away and pulled something out of his other pocket.

"I wanted to repay you for teaching me!" he said, handing her a ragged munny pouch.

"I made it... well, Mama helped, but I did most of it! I'm gonna go show Seifer and Rai what I can do!" he jumped up and down. Fuu tied the pouch onto the belt loop on her capris.

"I'll come too. Need to make sure you don't kill 'em," she joked.

"Okay!" he ran off ahead of her. Fuu stood back up and put on her serious face. She was about to run after Vivi when she heard another voice familiar to her. She turned and gasped when she saw him.

_Roxas!_

"Wait up!" she called after Vivi and went to catch up with him, her heart beating faster with every step.

* * *

_I know, it's silly, but I had a rather large crush on "my enemy". Correction. He's SEIFER'S enemy. For some reason, when I became his friend, he dragged me into his rivalry. _

_Little did I know, this blonde haired kid would lead me into places I never dreamed of...

* * *

_

That's a prologue for ya'! the more reviews I get, the sooner I update. Sayanora!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Fuu ran until she she saw Rai and Vivi chatting in the sandlot. She looked around for Seifer, but saw no trace of him.

_Thank God,_ she thought, _Maybe I can actually talk with him for once!_

Fuu smiled before walking over to them.

"...And I'm telling YOU Roxas is a-" Rai was cut off by Fuu smacking him.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"...There," she said, pointing to the four teens approaching them. Fuu quickly fixed her hair before turning to face them.

"That was really low, y'know?" Rai growled. Fuu sighed.

_So much for talkin' to him..._

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" Fuu groaned as she heard Seifer's angry voice as he approached them.

"That photo was proof we totally owned you lamers!" he said," So what'd you do? Burn it?"

_They didn't take it..._

"We didn't take anything!" The blonde boy growled. Hayner- the blonde- took a step foward, balling his hands into fists.

Fuu sort of zoned out of the conversation. She stared at Roxas and giggled lightly.

_He's so cute when he's angry... Whoah, did I just call him cute? He's not cute... he's hot!_

By the time she came back into the real world, Seifer was doing his "evil laugh", which he had stolen from some movie.

"Fine, if you get on your knees and BEG, maybe I'll let it slide!" he laughed. She smiled, trying to make it look like she was mocking Roxas and the others, but she was really looking foward to seeing Seifer get knock on his fat a-

"Wha?" she felt herself yell when Roxas actually moved foward and knealt on the ground. Seifer turned and stared at her, surprised. Fuu straightened herposture and laughed.

"Surprising," she said. Her friends nodded and looked back at Roxas, who had pulled out a club and started swinging at Seifer. Fuu put her hands behind her back and clapped lightly.

"Go Roxas..." she whispered, so only she could hear it.

"C'mon Roxas! Focus!" Pence, the chubby one, yelled. The girl, Olette, booed at Seifer. Their cheers were rewarded with yells from Rai and Vivi. Fuu kept quiet and watched the fight.

Seifer hit Roxas over the head, but was met with a shot at the gut. Fuu smiled and made swift hand motions behind her back.

She was casting a spell.

Seifer was doing his strongest attack, when his foot fell through a hole in the ground.

"What the?" Seifer growled and looked at the hole. He looked at Roxas, and was struck in the face. Fuu looked concerned for Seifer and ran over. Excuse time.

"S-Seifer's not feelin' so hot, y'know?" Rai stammered.

"Tournament decides!" Fuu said. Seifer had already left, grumbling a colorful statement. Rai ran after him, while Fuu waited on Vivi.

* * *

_When I was in third grade, I met Seifer. The first thing he said to me was:_

_"You're my girlfriend."_

_I said no, because that was also the year when I first saw Roxas._

_But when Seifer wants something... He gets it. I became his girlfriend after receiving a black eye and a broken wrist. It got better... Roxas helped bandage my wrist..._

_Needless to say, Seifer tired of me. I'm not sure why I remained loyal to him, but looking back on it.._

_...I was just trying to get **his** attention._

_

* * *

_

Pence took a quick photo and laughed at Fuu.

"Maybe you'll actually look good in this," he teased. She glared at him.

Suddenly, someone- or something- dashed by and grabbed the camera from Pence.

"What? What was that?" he asked, bewildered.

"the thief?" Olette asked.

"C'mon!" Roxas yelled. He ran into the woods after it. Fuu looked at Vivi.

"I'm going home. See you tomorrow!"she said. Vivi huggedher and ran off.Fuu waved goodbye and chased after Roxas.

By the timeshe caught up, he was fighting the man who stole Pence's camera.

The thief was thin, in a white jacket with a zipper across the face. Fuu couldn't see him well, but she could see that Roxas's attacks weren't affecting it.

It knocked Roxas back, cutting his chest with its... claws? The thief had claws?

"Roxas!" she yelled. Roxas looked over st her.

"Fujin..? Aah!" he blocked another attack. She gasped and ran over to him.

"What are you-?"

"Magic!" He looked confused.

"Magic?"

Fuu nodded, "If physical attacks won't work, maybe magic will!"

He stared at her like she was nuts.

"Where'd you learn-" Roxas was cut off by a ball of ice striking the thief. It reflected off of the thief and hit Fuu.

"Aah!" She shrieked andwas thrownback. She expected to hit a tree or something, it was a powerful spell after all, but she heard some kind of thumping. It was then that Fuu realized she had been knocked out.

"Hmm? Where..." she opened her eyes to find her head was laying on Raxas's heart.

"You okay?" he asked. Fuu jumped up and backed away.

"I-I'm sorry... I mean... Um..." she stammered.

_What do I say? What do I do?_

Her eyes moved to a large key in Roxas's hand.

"What is that?" she asked. Roxas shrugged.

"I'm not sure... but it defeated those... things," he said, watching it disappear.

"Whoah..." Fuu muttered. She started to walk away but turned and gave a small smile.

"Th... Thank you..." she muttered. She left the forest, but felt someone grab her arm.

"I think we should get you some help first," he said, pointing to a gash that had been left by the spell.

"huh? Oh... I-It's nothing! I'll get it fixed when I get home," she said quickly. She noticed Roxas staring at her.

"Um... What?" Roxas smiled and shook his head.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you speak like that," he said. Fuu's eyes widened and her cheeks turned a slight pink.

"...Leaving," she said before disappearing into the woods.

* * *

_It's too bad I missed seeing him fight. I bet he was good..._

_Anyway, the day after today is the Struggle. Seifer's the favorite... but I have other thoughts..._

_What happened next sorta became the beginning of my adventure._

_

* * *

_Fuu stepped out of the trainand yawned.

_Why's he dragging me here so early? He usually ignores me!_

"Fuu!" Seifer yelled. She turned to face him.

"It's early," Fuu said quietly. She had a pretty good idea of why she was here.

"I bet you're wondering why you're here, Fujin," he said. Fuu blinked and stared at him.

"Fu...jin?" she repeated.

"That's your name, ain't it?" he asked. She nodded.

_Okay, something's up. He never calls me Fujin!_

"As you know, the Struggle is coming up, and the winner gets to attend a private party," he started. Fuu groaned, but made it look like a yawn when he looked at her.

"I was foolish for throwing someone like you away, so this is my way to make it up to you," he said, "Fujin Yeni Sid, will you go to the party with me when I win?"

_Ugh... I think I'm gonna puke..._

"Can't... Magic lesson for Vivi," she said. Fuu thought about actually scheduling one for him now.

"I'm leaving. See you," she said.

"I don't think you heard me..." he said, grabbing her arm, "Are you coming? You'll say yes... won't you?"

Fuu yelped when he squeezed her arm with all of his strength.

"Let go!" she yelled. Seifer squeezed harder. Fuu felt like her bones were going to crack.

"Hey!"

Seifer let go and turned to face Roxas. He glared at Seifer and cautiosly made his way over to Fuu. Seifer snorted and left, leaving the two alone. Roxas sighed as he watched him leave.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded and began to leave.

"Wait! Fuu!" he called. She turned around, her heart skipping a beat.

"Y-Yes?" she asked. Roxas walked over and handed her something.

"You left this in the woods," Roxas said, handing her the tiny munny pouch.

"Oh!" she took it and stuck it in her pocket. Roxas smiled and exited the station.

_Fuu you idiot, say something! Go after him!_

"R-Roxas!" she yelled. Roxas poked his head back in.

"Hm?" Fuu stared at the floor.

"Um... Beach," she said.

"Beach?"

"Do... Do you and your friends... want to... go to the beach?" she asked, "I can pay!"

Roxas smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but we're already going today, so you don't have to pay. Hey, you seen Hayner around?" he asked. she shook her head.

"Thanks anyway! Meet back here at noon!"

"Y-Yeah... Bye."

Fuu watched him leave, and as soon as no one else was in the station, she jumped around and started singing.

"Goin' to the beach with Rox-as! With Rox-as! With Rox-as! I'm goin' to the beach-"

"-With Roxas?" a tiny voice asked. Fuu looked down to see she was about to trip over Vivi.

"Oh! Vivi!" she gasped.

"You like him?" he asked, there seemed to be sadness in his voice.

_Oh no... does he like me too? Vivi..._

"Yes..." she sighed.

"that's great!" Vivi exclaimed. Fuu's jaw dropped.

"Wh...What?"

"I was afraid you would deny it and say you were going to cause problems for them!" Vivi laughed, "I'm happy for you Miss Fujin! Seifer isn't nice to you anyway. He says bad things when you're gone..."

She rolled her eyes.

_Figures, can't trust Seifer about anything._

"You won't tell... Will you?" she asked Vivi.

"Nuh uh! Cross my heart and hope to die!" Vivi swore as he ran out of the station.

"Have fun!" he called back.

Fuu laughed. She knew Vivi could be trusted, and spacey as he is, he'll probably forget she ever told him.

now all there is to do is kill time. Fuu looked at the clock and saw she had five hours to herself. She skipped and hummed her little song all the way down to market street.

* * *

The chapters after this one will be in Fuu's POV. Vivi always seemed so innocent, I had to portray him as a good guy... 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aah! Today's gonna be a good day! I'm going to the beach with Roxas! Well, his friends will be there, so I may not get to spend any time with him alone. But on the plus side, I get to see him in...

"...a bathing suit..." I mouthed. Aah! Bad Fuu! Bad Fuu! I shouldn't think like that!

I left the station area and went down to the Sandlot. Maybe I'll give Vivi some help for awhile.

"Vivi? Viiiiviiii!" I called. No answer. I looked around and didn't see him.

"Maybe he went home..." I said to myself. I looked at my watch. Yikes! I need to get home too! I don't have anything to wear! I ran back towards the station, but stopped when I noticed I was about to bump into someone.

"Sorry," I muttered and tried to push past him. He kept blobking it. He was wearing a black cloak, black boots, and black gloves. He looked down at me. I could see his eyes were yellowish.

"Stay out of it," he threatened.

"Hm? What?" I asked.

"Miss Fuuuuujiiin!" Vivi yelled from behind me. I turned around.

"Who are you talking too?" he asked innocently. I blinked.

"What? But...don't you see..." I looked back at where the man was. He was still there! How can Vivi not see him?

"You okay, Miss Fujin?" he asked again, trying to get to my level. He managed to jump up and felt- more like slapped - my forehead. "You're not sick. What's wrong?"

What do I say?

"I'm just... nervous..."

"Oh! About your _date?"_ he teased, "C'mon! Rai brought Ice cream! You can hang out with us until you need to go!" he said while grabbing my hand. I nodded and smiled.

"Okay, but just for a minute," I said.

* * *

_I never did understand why I was the only one who could see him. It was probably explained, but I just didn't listen._

_Either way, it was a little scary. I didn't know what he meant at the time... but I hated the way I had to find out.

* * *

"Hey! Fuu! What're you thinkin'?" Seifer yelled. I stopped. _

"Pardon...?"

"Don't play dumb! I saw you talkin' to blondie back there!" he threw what I'm pretty sure was my ice cream on the ground in front of me. "You think you can just leave us like this?"

"It's not right, y'know?"

"Miss Fujin..."

I stared at all three of them. Vivi didn't look mad. I've never seen Seifer thsi upset, and I'm sure Rai hasn't got a clue what's going on. He never does.

"Wh...Who said I'm leaving?" I asked. Wow, this is the first time I ever got in a full sentence to these two.

"You didn't, I did. You know the rules.But it's not that easy to leave,Fujin," Seifer said threateningly. Uh oh...

"Fuu! Fuu!" someone yelled. I looked behind Seifer to see Roxas running towards us.

"Um... Hi Roxas!" I called and ran past Seifer.

* * *

_My angel saved me.

* * *

_"I just wanted to tell you we're about to leave," he said. I gasped and ran towards the station. Then realizing I left Roxas behind I ran back. 

"Sorry. Let's go," I said. I gave Seifer and the others one last glance. Seifer and Rai merely glared and made threatening hand motions, but Vivi gave me a thumbs up. I felt a wave of confidence come over me.

"Okay," Roxas said, this time leaving me.

"Wait!"

* * *

_So, we got away from seifer without any injuries. Good for now, but what do i say tomorrow? The toughest thing to do next was try and convince Hayner, Pence, and Olette that I was on their side.

* * *

_"Why's she here?" Hayner asked roughly. 

"Coming," I said shyly. I didn't mean to sound... timid... but I had been against these people as far back as I can remember. Especially Olette. Pence, he didn't seem to care. He was nice to me sometimes... Hayner's never nice.

"What?" Olette asked, trying to sound like she didn't care. I mustered up all my courage.

"I'm coming... with you," I said, sound a little bit braver. Hayner snorted.

"Right, THIS should be fun. You can pay your own way, can't you?" he asked.I nodded and took out the pouch Vivi made. I had stuffed it with munny. Hayner glared again and walked off towards the train station. Olette followed, and Pence gave me a glance that had a note of sympathy before walking off.

"Come on," Roxas said. I nodded. I walked a little bit faster than him.

"Can you feel Sora?"

I turned around to see the same guy I bumped into earlier holding onto Roxas.

"Roxas!" I gasped. The other three turned around.

"What? What happened?" Olette asked. I looked back at Roxas to find the man gone.

"Huh?" I asked and ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah... Oh no!" he yelled when he searched his pockets.

"What happened?" Olette asked again.

"Some guy grabbed Roxas," I said.

"What 'guy'?" Hayner asked. I stared at him blankly.

"You don't see him either?" I asked. The three stared at me like I was nuts. Great. No one else sees him but me...

"He must've taken the munny..." he muttered. I looked at Roxas.

"Hey, there was no one else. Are you two going crazy?" Pence asked. I stood there. What was I supposed to say?

Wait, how can Roxas see it too?

"No munny? Aw, this sucks! Now what?" Hayner groaned. Aha! My big chance!

"I can pay," I said, pulling out my pouch, "I have 6000 munny, is that enough for everyone?" I asked.

"We don't need your handout. C'mon guys," hayner said. Olette followed wordlessly, so did Pence. Roxas was about to leave, but I tugged on his sleeve.

"I have to talk to you," I said. I dragged him away where no one else clould hear us. When I was sure no one was around, I grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"You see him too? That man," I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I saw him this morning too. I was messin' around and I accidentally hit him with a stick," he said.

"Odd," I mumbled.

"Do you know who he is?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"No, but he told me to 'Stay out of it'," I said.

"Stay out of what?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't have brought it up," I said. It got really quiet between us for a few minutes.

"Roxas!" I heard Olette's voice yell.

"Coming! Sorry, I gotta go. How about we pick things up tomorrow, okay?"

"Y-Yeah, bye," I said. I left for the train.

Normally, I would have been happy to catch Roxas alone for a minute, but now, I was a little scared.

What am I supposed to stay out of? Does it have something to do with Roxas...?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Fuu! Fuu! Hey! Over here!" I tried to ignore the voice calling me, but it got so obnoxious, I just had to answer.

"Rai," I said. He jogged up and stood next to me.

"Seifer... well... Um... Y'know, he's..." he stammered. I raised an eyebrow. Normally, Rai said what he had to say, but this time... he looked... scared.

"What?" I asked. No doubt, this has to do with Roxas.

"He says you have one more chance, or else..." he stared at the ground.

"Or else..."

"He said you'd understand. I have to go. Seifer ain't too happy, y'know?" he laughed. I nodded and walked away. I knew what was coming.

"Bye," I said coldly. Rai's always Seifer's little messenger boy. He never gives a thought to what he tells us, only concerned about what happens to him if HE disobeys Seifer.

I decided to stay out a little later. I need to think about what happened this afternoon.

So only Roxas and I can see the man. I'm supposed to stay out of soemthing. Maybe Roxas got told the same thing.

"Sora," I muttered. Why'd he call him Sora? Who _is_ Sora?

I sighed and decided to go home. Maybe this'll all make sense tomorrow.

* * *

_Well, it didn't. I couldn't even sleep. I even forgot what I was trying to find out for an hour!_

_The next day, Roxas told me we were gonna try the beach again. His friends weren't happy when he told them I was going. I hid when I heard them talking about me, but I managed to hear everything. The question that stood out the most was:_

_"Why do you care about her all of a sudden?"_

_Why DID he care? He was never nice to mebefore that day. Maybe he got the idea that it wasn't my choice when he saw Seifer grab me. I never did hear his answer. Someone was coming, so I ran before they found me._

_

* * *

_

"Morning," I greeted Seifer and Rai on my way to Roxas's hangout. They glared and Vivi waved happily. I nodded at Vivi and ran down the hill. 

"Roxas!" I called. He turned and waved with a smile. Oh, he should smile like that more often...

I noticed Olette and Pence coming in the opposite direction. I waved and smiled a small smile, still feeling uncomfortable. They didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Roxas," Pence greeted. Then they froze. They just stopped moving. Everything seemed to stop moving!

"What..." I mumbled. A girl walked past Pence and Olette and walked towards Roxas.

"Hello... Roxas," she said. I blinked. Who's she?

"Uh, hi," he answered. I guess he doesn't know her either. Phew!

She took a step closer.

"I wanted to meet you at least once," she said, looking into his eyes.

"And... you are...?" he started to ask. She put a finger over her lips, and walked past Pence and Olette. I ran down to Roxas and stood beside him.

"What was that about?" I asked. Roxas continued to stare where she had left. "Roxas? Roxas? You okay?"

"She's... pretty..." he muttered. My face fell. In that instant, Olette and Pence continued their walk on up the hill.

"Olette dragged me along to do some shopping," Pence whined.

"Wanna come with?" Olette asked. Roxas blinked.

"Um... did you see that..." he started.

"He's stalling," Pence laughed and pointed over at me. Olette giggled.

"Okay, we get it. See you later!" she chirped. I blushed a little and nodded. Roxas didn't even notice. He waved and walked towards where the girl had left.

"Wait!" I said, and grabbed his arm.

"Hm? What?" Roxas asked.

"You don't know her, she might be with the creepy guy," I said. If no one else can see her but us, then they MUST be linked!

"Yeah... but... If she is, we can find out what's going on!" he said, grabbing my hand. "Come on."

"But-" I tried to protest, but he dragged me with him.

* * *

_I wasn't against him going to find the girl, I just didn't want to pass through the Sandlot on our way there!

* * *

_"Miss Fujin!" Vivi called. I waved again. 

"Hey, chicken wuss!" Seifer yelled at Roxas. God, his insults stink. Here we go, another Seifer vs. Roxas battle. I'll work up another spell.

Roxas never got to reply, because that weird guy in the white showed up again, only this time, there were like, 15 of those things!

"What?" Seifer yelled. Rai and Vivi got into fighting stances. Ooh! I can see what Vivi's learned! Oh wait, magic won't work. Crap.

Seifer charged one of them, leaving Rai and Vivi to handle five on their own!

"VIVI!" I screamed when one smacked him halfway across the sandlot. I tried to go help him, but Roxas held me back.

"Wait! They'll only attack you too!" he said, trying to keep a hold on me.

"Curagra!" I yelled, casting the spell. Vivi was back on his feet in seconds.

Vivi's okay, but what about us...?

"Roxas! Use the Keyblade!" a voice yelled. I looked up to see that blonde girl again.

The key thingy appeared in Roxas's hand.

"A key...blade?" he questioned. I got into my fighting stance.

"Well, you heard her!" I growled. He nodded and attacked a few. I cast another spell, causing a large hole in the ground. Two or three things fell down and I closed the hole.

"Regular magic's no good," I sighed. Looks like I'm stuck with earth magic. Roxas finished defeating the other white things. I cheered and clapped. Then, Seifer and Rai and Vivi stopped moving. Only we could... I feel... dizzy...

* * *

_I'm not sure what happened next, but I woke up in the weirdest palce...

* * *

_"Fuu... Fuu..." 

I groaned when I heard my name being called. I rolled over, away from the noise.

"Fuu!"

Whoever was calling me started shaking me. I shrugged them off.

"Five more... minutes grand...pa..." I mumbled.

"Grandpa? Wake up Fuu! It's me! Roxas!"

I opened my eyes, and sure enough, there he was. But his face was so close to mine, all I could see were two big, blue eyes straing at me. As cute as he is, I don't appreciate him being that close.

"Mmph," I grumbled. I pushed myself up and looked around.

"What happened?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Not sure, but are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and shook my head, getting rid of the grogginess that was left.

Roxas helped me stand up, and I observed the area. There was absolutely no sky. I mean, just an endless black oblivion. We were on a stained glass window.

The boy on the window... Have I seen him somewhere? He looks like Roxas, but his name...

It just sorta popped into my head.

"So...ra..." I felt myself say. Roxas looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Sora, that's his name," I said, pointing at the picture. "He looks like you."

Roxas stared at me and walked closer.

"How do you know him?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Not sure. I just do," I sighed. Roxas groaned and looked towards a door that had appeared.

"C'mon, let's go."

"Go where exactly?" I asked. Roxas pointed to the door.

"That'll get us out. I'm sure of it," he said, smiling. I reluctantly followed. The door didn't lead out, I can tell you that much. It just lead to another window similar to the first.

"You were wrong. Let's go back," I said. No reply. I felt worried when I didn't hear a complaint or something.

"Roxas?"

I started to shake a little when I found that Roxas was gone.

"Roxas! Stop fooling around! Roxas!" My voice began to sound frantic. I turned to run back through the door, but it was gone.

"Oh no..." I muttered. What do I do now? If those white things attack, I can't defend myself! What do I do? What do I do? Okay, calm down Fuu. Deep breaths! deep cleansing breaths! There's nothing to worry about!

"Nothing to worry about," I said to myself. I repeated the phrase softly over and over again.

_You're wrong._

I jumped when I heard a voice.

"Wh-who's there?" I asked, trying to sound brave. I failed miserably.

_There is much to worry about._

"Hey! Did you hear me? Who are you?" I said again.

_You cannot fight. HE is not here to save you._

"Heeellllooo? Can you even hear me?" I began to get impatient.

_Yes. I'm just ignoring your question._

"Impolite," I muttered.

_Whatever. You cannot fight with regualr magic._

"Regular magic? Is there even such thing?" I asked. I was always taught that all magic was equal. Only an opposite element could stop one type of spell. Earth magic was different, because you could control plant life and earth with it, but it was no more powerful than the elements.

_Yes. Magic by hand can be done by even the simplest of creatures. To defeat the Nobodies, you need something to conduct it through._

"What... like a staff or something?" I asked.

_Bingo._

As soon as he said that, something bright flashed in front of my face. When the light died down, I saw it was a staff. The head of it was a blue crystal heart with three circles carved in it. It looked like a circle with mouse ears. The handle was white and glimmered even in the darkness of that place. At the bottom was a dark red pommel stone.

_This staff can increase your magical abilities. And feel free to smack a few people around with it too._

I swung it around a couple of times.

"Thanks, but who are you?" I asked once more.

_They call me Ansem._

"Ansem... Thanks," I said quickly. A flight of glass stairs formed near the front of the window.

_Go. Test it out. He is waiting for you._

I smiled and twirled the staff around in my hand before taking off up the stairs.

"Roxas!" I called when I reahed the top. I sighed when I didn't see him. Where could he be? I walked towards the center of the window and looked around. No more stairs. This is probably the end. Three of the white creatures appeared out of thin air.

"You again?" I growled, twirling the staff again. One of them jumped at me and I countered it. I moved around behind it and hit it with the staff, knocking it back several feet. When the second one attacked me, I tried to use magic with the staff.

I expected one little ball of fire, but at leats five or six large ones came out.

"Whoah!" I yelled. it hit the first and second, destroying them in an instant. The third didn't even stick around for the fight. It vanished as soon as I looked at it.

When the third dusk disappeared, another flight of stairs appeared. I ran up it, finding Roxas.

"Roxas! There you are!" I yelled and ran over. He said noting. In front of him, falling off the edge of the window, was a large white creature. Much bigger than the ones I fought.

"Wow! Did you beat that thing all on your own?" i asked in amazement. He once again said nothing, but fell on top of me.

"Ack!" I yelled in surprise. He was a bit taller than me, and a good bit heavier, so I was almost knocked to the floor.

"Roxas? are you okay?" I asked when I managed to hold him up steadily. He nodded slowly.

"Just... tired..." he mumbled. I smield and threw his arm over my shoulder.

"You can rest. I'll get us out of he-"

I was cut off by a white light that surrounded us both. We were taken instantly from the dark place to a white room. A bit too white for my liking. The sun reflected off the walls, causing me to squint. Roxas looked up.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" he asked. I blinked.

"I...didn't..." I said, and pointed to the blonde girl sitting in front of us. Roxas tried to ask her something, but she put her finger over her lips.

"My name is Namine," she told us. I waved and Roxas continued to stare. Grr... what's that skinny little brat got that I don't?

"Roxas... do you remember your true name?" she asked.

"True name? Your name isn't Roxas?" I asked him, trying to make myself visible to the girl, who seemed to ignore me.

"My name is..." he began. At that instant, a dark portal opened up behind her and the creepy guy stepped out.

"Hah! I knew you had something to do with him!" I yelled at Namine. She stood up and whirled around, backing up a few steps as he advanced on her.

"I don't think they're working together," Roxas muttered, taking his arm off of my shoulders and walking fowards.

"Who are you?" he asked. He ignored Roxas and stared at Namine.

"That's enough Namine," he said. His voice sounds... familiar.

"But if no one tells him, Roxas will-"

"I'll what?" Roxas asked. I stepped in front of Roxas.

"Ansem! You're the one who gave me the staff!" I yelled. He nodded.

"Smart little girl, aren't you?" he chuckled. He snapped his fingers and a portal opened behind Roxas and me. I looked back at Ansem, but he grabbed me by the collar by the shirt. I struggled and kicked, yelling at Roxas to do something, but he had already been shoved through the portal. Ansem brought be to eye level.

"I told you to stay out of it," he growled before tossing me through the portal roughly.

* * *

"No! I'm not leaving Miss Fujin behind!"

Whos' yelling this time?

"Leave her! If she wants to lie around with her new boyfriend, let her!"

Seifer?

"But, she don't look too good, y'know?"

Rai.

"Miss Fujin! Please! Open your eyes!"

Vivi!

"Vivi!" I said happily when I sat up. he jumped up and down and clapped.

"see! I told you she was fine!" Vivi said to Seifer and Rai. I smiled and stood up. Roxas stood up beside me.

"Where are we now?" he asked, half asleep. I giggled softly when I saw the expression on his face. He yawned loudly and scratched his head.

"We're in Twilight Town," I said. "Vivi, how long were we asleep?"

"Why, almost the whole day, Miss Fujin! We thoguht you had gotten sick, or maybe you were hurt or..."

I looked at Roxas. He groaned when he saw his friends walk over. They were supposed to go to the beach today! I forgot!

"Roxas..." I tried to say something, but he shook his head, as if to say 'I can handle this'. I backed off, watching him talk with them. I felt guilty. I mean, it wasn't my fault, but I still feel bad.

"Miss Fujin? Are you okay?" Vivi asked, grabbing my hand. I looked down and nodded. He let go and backed away when Hayner walked past us.

"Stay away from Roxas," he growled when he passed me. I blinked and lowered my head.

"Fuu?" Rai asked. Seifer put an arm in front of him, to keep him from coming towards me.

"Leave her. Come on Vivi," he said.

"But-" I looked at him.

"Go on ahead, I'll be okay," I muttered, giving him a small smile. He blinked and followed Seifer and Rai. Seifer shot me an angry glance, Rai didn't look back, and Vivi gave me his sad face. Argh, I hate his sad face...

I ight as well cooperate with Hayner. I didn't even say boodbye to Roxas. I just hopped on the train and went home for the night.

* * *

_Once again, I couldn't get to sleep. I felt guilty, like it had been my fault his friends were mad at him. I am the one who agreed to follow him._

_Anyway, tomorrow wasthe Struggle. I may not get to talk to Roxas, but I can still cheer for him, right?_

_I asked my grandpa what "Nobodies" were. He told me not to worry, and that I needed some rest._

_Ansem... Why did he help me if he wanted me away form Roxas? That was the one question never answered._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

_The Struggle is here!

* * *

_"What? Vivi?" I asked, bewildered. 

"Yep," the promoter said, "He came this morning and said he wanted to be in it. A bit strange, I didn't think he was that good at fighting."

I stared at him blankly, not knowing what to say. The board read _Vivi vs. Seifer_. Can Vivi even handle Seifer on his own? His skills in fighting aren't that good, and he's only nine! Seifer's like... what? Sixteen? I forget.

"Hey! Fuu!" I looked to my left to see Roxas waving. Hayner's warning went through my mind. I turned away quickly and went to find Vivi. I looked back once to see him. He looks hurt... Great, now I feel even WORSE!

"Vivi! Vivi!" I called. I gulped when I saw Seifer trudging my way with an oh so angry expression on his face. Rai was silent, and Vivi was behind them. I smiled and waved to Vivi, who merely loooked up. No cute little greeting today? He must be nervous.

"ladies and gentlemen! We're about to begin, so please make your way towards the arena!" the host yelled. I clapped and tried to get into the middle of the crowd so he wouldn't find me. It was no use. seifer was always faster than I was. He grabbed my arm.

"Hang on, I want to see your face when I smack your boyfriend and star pupil around," he laughed. Rai nodded. I glared fiercely at both of them. Vivi still didn't do anything. I cooperated. It's not worth it anymore. If I can't be with Roxas, what's the point of going against Seifer?

"Our first match will be between Hayner, and my favorite customer, Roxas!" he yelled, letting them both onto the stage. I watched Hayner, who still carried that angry look. Roxas looked guilty as ever. Poor thing... I should-

No! I can't get involved!

Wait... they're talking... what's he saying? Ugh! Seifer and Rai are being too loud!

"Shut up!" I screeched at them. They stared at me, surprised, and backed away a few steps. I tried to get closer to hear.

"...wait, why should I be sorry?" I heard Hayner say in that usual cocky tone. I smiled when I saw them both laugh and get ready to start. What happened? Did they make up? Argh! I missed it! I never get to see anything! waaaugh! Oh, they're starting.

Well, needless to say, it was a fast vistory. Not that I'm surprised or anything. Hayner groaned and started whining, but jumped right back up and said something to Roxas. He nodded and left the stage. I ran to meet him. Maybe Hayner forgives me...

"And now, Vivi and seifer!"

My head snapped up. He's going on already? I froze where I was and watched. Vivi didn't move, and Seifer was making threats as usual. Vivi looks... different. I mean, he looks determined for once. usually, he has a sort of scared look to him.

The match began.

Seifer immediatly charged Vivi, knocking him over and causing him to drop an orb.

"You're mine!" Seifer yelled as he ran for the orb, but Vivi jumped in front of him and hit him in the stomach, causing him to drop ALL of his orbs!

"Vi...vi...?" This wasn't like him at all...

"I'm... not sure what just happened, but Vivi wiiins!" the host yelled. There was a round of cheers and I moved towards where Seifer was exiting.

"Seifer, what's wrong with-"

"That's not Vivi."

"Wha...?" Seifer looked at me in the eyes.

"Tell Roxas to thrash him," he muttered. I blinked and nodded. Seifer and Rai left. I pushed through the crowd towards Hayner and Olette.

"Wh.. Where's Roxas?" I asked. Hayner glared.

"I thought I told you-"

"He's over there!" Olette said, pointing him out. He was talking with that girl who runs the accesory shop. Grrr...

"Thanks," I said and ran off before Hayner could get a word out.

"Roxaaaaaas!" I called. He looked at me and smiled. The other girl left, and he walked towards me.

"Hey Fuu. Wow, what have you been teaching that kid," he asked, motioning to Vivi. I shook my head.

"That's... That's not Vivi," I said. Roxas stared at me, confused.

"What? Then who is it?" I shook my head again. he got the idea and made his way to the ring.

"Keep close to the stage," he told me. I nodded and walked over to the side Vivi was on.

"Good luck Vivi!" I said happily. Maybe I can get a waord out of him. He looked at me and blinked.

"...'Kay," he said in a low voice. I stood there quietly and waited for the match to start.

"And now, the semifinal match between Roxas and Viviiiiiii!" the host yelled. I clapped and kept my eyes on Vivi, and Roxas as well. Hm... Roxas doesn't look too bad when he stands like that...

Vivi did a spiral movement through the air and lunged at Roxas. Roxas blocked it and moved around to the back of Vivi. Vivi whirled around and deflected the hit before it reached him. Vivi swiftly ducked under Roxas's weapon and dealt him a blow to the stomach. Roxas winced and brought his elbow down on Vivi's head. Vivi shook his head and tackled Roxas to the ground. Yikes, since when was he so aggressive?

The cheering stopped. I froze for a minute, looking at everyone in the crowd. Oh, this is that weird time freeze thing again. Great. Bring on the bad guys. On that cue, Vivi vanished and five white things popped up.

I ran up onto the stage when I felt the staff from earlier pop into my hand. Roxas's club transformed into the keyblade. He looked over at me and nodded. I got into my fightting stance and he got into his.

The white things flew at us all at once. Roxas jumped to the right and I stayed in my place, working up an ice spell. It flew out of the staff and froze one of them. I ran over to it and hit it with the staff a couple of times. it vanished the third time I hit it. Roxas swung at two of them at once, knocking them back. He jumped up and brought the key down quickly, stabbing one through the stomach and kicking the other one.

They vanished all at once before we could even finish with them. I blinked and looked at the steps leading to the stage. A figure in a black cloak walked up, clapping.

"Roxas, all right! fight, fight, fight!" he said in a mocking tone. Roxas glared and tightened his grip on the blade. The figure stopped and laughed.

"You really don't remeber? It's me, you know," the man said while removing his hood, "Axel."

"Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Talk about blank with a capital 'B'. Man, even the dusks won't crack this one," he said. I stepped foward.

"What do you want here?" I asked. Axel looked over at me and laughed.

"I thought everything here was fake. How'd you get in. C'mon, you can tell me," he said, looking me up and down. I blinked.

"'Fake'..." I said. What does he mean by fake?

"Now, on to business. Roxas, Fuu,come on," he said, motioning for him to follow. Roxas held the weapon in front of him.

"Who said you could call me Fuu?" I asked. He ignored me andlaughed at Roxas's angry look.

"Wait a second, first tell me what's going on!"Roxas yelled. I nodded. Axel held his hands out to the sides and two wheels appeared in his hands. They had spikes along the sides.

"First thing's first," he said, looking to me. I backed up a step. Roxas stood in front of me.

"What do you want with Fuu?" he asked. Axel smiled.

"Well, she's not very cute," Grrrrr! LOOK WHO'S TALKING! "I don't get what you see in her, but apparently 'the boss' has a thing for her. My objective is to retrieve you both and bring you to the castle."

"Castle?" we both asked in unison. Axel spun the wheels around in his hands and glared.

"Like it or not, you two are coming with me! Concious or not!" he yelled. Roxas and I rushed foward, taking numerous swings with our weapons at him. He dodged and charged up an attack. Fire began to shoot out of his weapons. Roxas rolled out of the way and I jumped over a couple and ducked under the last few. Hooray for my shortness!

Axel rushed at Roxas, swinging rapidly and slicing his shirt. Roxas hit Axel in the stomach and knocked him back towards me.

"Fore!" I yelled and smacked him like a baseball. Axel was thrown a good distance, but he landed on his feet and rushed at me. He grabbed my arm holding the staff and twisted it. I screamed when I heard the bones crack. My arm fell limply at my side, tears of pain streaming down my face. Axel wrapped an arm around the upper half of my body and heald the sharp part of his weapon at my throat.

"Move and I'll kill her!" Axel threatened. Roxas froze in his tracks, keeping his eyes on me. Axel held the blade closer. I froze, knowing what would happen if I tried to get away.

"Let her go!" Roxas yelled. Axel backed up slowly. He tightened his grip on me, and I grimaced when he grabbed my broken arm.

Behind Roxas, a man in a red cloak appeared. His face was covered, except for one orange eye and his mouth.

"Uh-oh!" Axel yelled and let go of me. He tried to grab me, but I ran back ot Roxas's side, holding my arm.

"Roxas! This man speaks nonsense!" the man yelled.

"Roxas! Don't let him deceive you!" Axel yelled back. Oh, so he's on our side now?

"Roxas!" the red guy yelled.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled. I looked rapidly from side to side. Uh... which one is the good guy...? Roxas grabbed the sides of his head.

"Hayner... Pence... Olette..." he muttered. He straightened up and yelled it at the sky.

Time unfroze. The crowd was yelling again. I looked down and saw Vivi again. He fell over and I bent down to help him up.

"Well... I'm not sure what just happened, but Roxas wiiiiiiiiiins! Roxas is our new top Struggler!" the host yelled. Roxas walked over to check on Vivi.

"You okay?" he asked. Vivi nodded and walked away.

"Hw'd I get here?" he asked as he left. I smiled at him, but yelped suddenly when Roxas grabbed my arm.

"Hurts!" I yelled and tried to pull away. Roxas held on and moved his hand up and down it, looking for where it was broken. He ignored my protests when he pressed on the spot where it cracked.

"Hang on, I'll get some help," he said and walked off. I followed, not wanting to be in the middle of the stage when Seifer came back.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Roxas finished bandaging up my arm, even though I told him I could heal myself later.

"There, good as new!" he said. I sighed. It just looked like someone wrapped toilet paper around my arm. It kept falling off at the top, so he had to fix it over and over. This time, it stayed.

"Right," I said, trying to sound thankful. I mean, I'm glad he cares and all, but I'm not supposed to be near him. I have three people telling me that now.I stood up and walked over to the bystander section, waving at Roxas and giving him a small smile. He gave me a much bigger smile and waved before walking onto the stage. This was the final match. I kept close to the middle of the crowd, in case that Axel guy showed up again.

"Setzeeeerrrrrr!" the girls beside me screamed. Great, now I'm next to the obsessive freaks. He's not even that cute for Pete's sake! Look at him! What's with the scars? Could it be surgery perhaps? Maybe, but I'm not gonna say anything!

"Roxas! Roxas!" Hayner, Pence, and Olette shouted beside me. Hayner stopped for a moment, stared at me and then continued to cheer. I sighed with relief. He doesn't seem mad. I joined them in cheering him on. One of Setzer's groupies looked at me like I was crazy, so I returned the look, causing her to scoot away. Heh, I'm scary when I give people looks.

The prometer rang the bell which started the match. setzer jumped back, dodging every attack Roxas threw at him. What a wuss, he's not even putting up a fight.

"Come on Roxas!" I yelled. He looked at me and charged Setzer, hitting him in the chest. five orbs fell and Roxas collected them. Setzer jumped at him, bringing the club down on his head.

"THAT WASA CHEAP SHOT YOU SON OF A-"

I sat back down when I realized half of the people in the stands were staring at me, the other half agreed and booed Setzer. Heh...

Roxas shook his head and ran at Setzer again who had picked up the orbs he dropped. Roxas smacked him in the side, Setzer hit him on the arm, and I tried not to yell anything else.

"TIME'S UP!" the host yelled. Already? Wow. Time flies.

The orbs they had appeared on the screen.

Setzer: 99 Roxas: 101

"Roxas wiiiiins!" he yelled. Roxas pumped a fist into the air, and I nearly tripped over twelve people trying to get to him. Hayner waited up on me, not lookign pleased. I gulped and walked closer. he stared darkly for a minute, but broke into a smirk.

"Hey, we're gonna go celebrate later. You wanna come along?" he asked. My jaw dropped di Hayner- I repeat, Hayner- ask me to hang out with his friends? I wanted to, but I had to help grandpa with some research.

"Sorry, plans... tomorrow?" I said. He thought about it for a minute and nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell Roxas you had to run off," he said. I thanked him and left for the station. When I paid for my ticket (which is ridiculous because it's my house!), I hopped on, shortly followed by Vivi. He lives a couple of miles away from me.

"So, who won?" Vivi asked.

"Roxas, though it's no surprise," I said. Vivi nodded.

"How'd _I_ get in the tournament?" he asked, quickly changing the subject. I shrugged.

"I don't know, you signed up I guess."

"But I DIDN'T. I don't remember even going to the Struggle. I was gonna stay home and help out my sister, remember?" he asked. I thought for a minute and nodded when I remebered.

"Well... I don't know then," i said. Axel or that Ansem guy might have had something to do with it. I'll look into it later.

"This is my stop, see you Vivi!" I called. He waved and sat down. I smiled and walked into the soor of the tower.

My grandpa's filthy stinkin' rich. We live in a CASTLE! But not just me and Grandpa, I have three aunts, well, not my REAL aunts, but they're close. They're fairies! How cool is that?

Grandpa's a famous sorcerer. His name's Yen Sid. He gets his money from instructing young minds, like mine. He's the one who taught me everything I know!

I walked in, going around the stairs and sliding a key into a slot, which opened an elevator. I would go up the stairs, but it always takes too long and I always nearly fall off.

"Grandpa! Aunt Flora! Aunt Fauna! Aunt Merriwether! I'm home!" I called. I didn't hear anyone answer, so I went on to the back of the room, the library.

"Grandpa? You in here?" I asked, poking my head in. No one's here either. Hm, maybe he went somewhere. I walked in, grabbing a few books and laying them on the desk. I'm having a lesson today, so I might as well set it up for him. While I was grabbing the books, I noticed a small white book in the corner.

"Hm?" I walked over and picked it up. I don't remember ever seeing this one. I opened it, and inside was a picture of a man in one of those black coats. I turned the page. The entry read:

_Organization XIII_

_Made of thirteen unusually powerful Nobodies. Purposeis to become whole. Control the Dusks.Only a few have been encountered, and most eliminated._

_Marluxia- The Graceful Assassin- eliminated_

_Vexen- The Chilly Academic- eliminated_

_Zexion- The Cloaked Schemer- eliminated_

_Lexaeus- The Silent Hero- eliminated_

_Larxene- The Savage Nymph- eliminated_

_Axel-_ Axel's description was missing. Weird, but I already know what he does... And he's alive.

_Ro-_

"FUJIN!" I screamed and dropped the book. I whirled around to see my grandfather, his face fuming. I picked up the book and placed it back on the shelf.

"I-I'm sorry! I just wanted to-"

"I told you never to come in without my permission!" he growled, taking the book and putting it up where I can't reach it. Pfft, like THAT'LL help. I'll just grab a chair and- Oh yeah, I'm in trouble.

"I'm sorry... I was just... curious..." I said, not really sure how to put it. he sighed and picked the books up off of the desk.

"Let's... go eat something. We can review while we eat," he said. I nodded, following him silently.

We ate, went over the lesson, and Grandpa dismissed me without another word. I tried to get information about the "Organization XIII" thing, but he wouldn't say another word to me. I tried asking Aunt Flora, but she said it was a subject better left alone. Aunt Fauna and Aunt Merriwehter said the same thing. I pretty much gave up afetr that and decided to wait until everyone was asleep before I got the book again.I never did see that last name.

I stayed up until, like, 2 in the morning, when I was sure they'd be out of it. My Grandpa stays up late, he's like a friggin' vampire or something!

Anyway, I grabbed the chair in the room and got the book down, running off to my room to read it. I got under my covers, so whoever entered would think I was sleeping, and opened it.

"Light," I muttered. I small, rather dim sphere of light appeared in my hand. I flipped to the list and looked carefully.

_Roxas- The Key of Destiny_

I dropped the book, dumbfounded. Roxas... a... a Nobody? I'm not fully sure what that is... but they must be bad...

No! It's a coincidence! Axel's in here too, and Roxas didn't even recognize him! So, there must be another Roxas!

But... "The Key of Destiny"... He has the big keyblade. He could be this Roxas after all... but I can't be sure until I find out! Grandpa's leaving tomorrow, along with Aunt Flora and AuntFauna. That leaves Aunt Merriwether. She's easy to get around! It's settled!

"Tomorrow! I'll figure it out tomorrow!" i said aloud.

"Instead of bothering yourself with that..." I gasped when I heard another voice in my room.

"Why not just let me clear it up for you?" I looked up, the color drained from my face.

"Axel..."


	7. Chapter 6

Hello! I'd like to take the time to thank the people reading this. And to answer questions...

1.The reason for Fuu being in the fake Twilight Town WILL be answered! Be patient! I can only write so much at one time!

2.Yes, Yen Sid is her grandpa (already answered... but what the heck.)

3. All your other questions will be answered as soon as possible. Like I said, I can only write so much at one time!

Thank you for your reviews and for not flaming... yet... I don't wanna jinx mehself.

* * *

"MMF! MMFMMFL! MMM!" I screamed underneath the gag Axel put on me. He ignored me and tightened his grip on me. I was currently slung over his shoulder, tied up, and I couldn't yell at him because he shut my mouth up. 

"Would you just give up? Yeesh," Axel muttered. I glared fiercely at him and conked my head as hard as I could against his.

"Son of a-!" he yelled when he dropped me. I tried to run- roll- away, but he walked over and picked me up again, sporting a much larger bump next to the first one.

"You know... you'd better be as helpful and Xemnas says you are," he paused to rub his head, "because you seem to be a bit of a pain."

I glared even harder and mumbled through the gag. Axel sighed.

"Okay, but just for a minute," he said, snapping his fingers. The gag fell off, and I expected myself to explode at him, but my voice remained calm.

"Why... do you need me?" I asked. Axel shrugged.

"Like I said, the boss has a thing for you," he said.

"You expect me to believe some pervert keeps sending you to kidnap a fifteen year old girl? How old is this guy first of all?"

"Um... 29."

"Ewww... But how am I 'helpful'?" I asked, quoting him.

"He says your heart does somethin'... Opens a door, I think. I could be wrong," he said.

"What door?"

"Kingdom Something-or-Other."

"You don't even know...?"

"Well, Roxas and I were never the smart ones..." his voice trailed off slightly.

"Axel..."

"Hm?"

"How do you... know Roxas?" I asked. He smiled.

"We are... were best friends once. He was the last one to join the Organization. Xemnas found him lying in the middle of the castle one day, and next thing you know, he's with us!" he said, laughing, "but... he decided to leave one day. He said he needed to know why the keyblade chose him."

"You mean the big key thingy?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah... I'm not sure what happened, but he disappeared for awhile. And I found him here. I told Xemnas, and he told me to get him, and you," he said. I almost felt sorry for him...

So... Roxas is a member of theOrganization...

But then how was he here with us for so long? I've known him ever since we were in kindergarten! I'm sure they don't hire at that young of an age!

I gasped in pain when my head started to throb.

"Fuu? hey, you okay?" Axel asked, setting me down. I shuddered as the pain got worse. It felt like I was... remembering something...

Flashback:

_"Come on Fuu! Just go in for a minute!" a blonde boy in a black beanie and white trenchcoat yelled. A girl with short, silver hair shook her head, her eyes fixed on the mansion in front of her._

_"Empty... Scary..." she said. A more muscular boy with dark hair walked up beside the blonde._

_"Just do what he says, y'know? After all, you always ask about what's in there, y'know?" he said. A small boy, about nine years old with a large wizard hat nodded._

_"Yeah! I'll go with you if you want, Miss Fujin!" he said. The girl sighed heavily._

_"Why me?" she asked. The other three became silent. She smirked at their scared expressions._

_"Going in," she said, squeezing through the bars. She barely fit, but was able to get through._

_"Be careful, Miss Fujin!" the boy called. The girl waved and went into the house. It was large and empty, just like she said. The foyer was lined with broken objects, blocking a few of the doors. _

_The girl took a deep breath and went upstairs. One room was locked, so she went the other way to try the other door. When she opened it, there was a stairway leading down. It was made of metal, and there was a constant beeping sound. She went down the stairs and entered a door._

_"Cold," she muttered, rubbing her hands up and down her arms to try and warm herself up. She stopped when she heard voices. The girl quickly hid behind a box in the corner._

_"Will it work?" a figure in a black cloak asked._

_"If we can sustain the artificial town until Namine finishes," a man in red answered. She gasped when she saw a blonde boy in a black cloak lying against the wall. He looked seriously hurt!_

_"DiZ! There's someone in the mansion!" a voice yelled. It sounded like a girl's voice. The two men left the room to go find the source. When they left, the girl ran out and sat next to the blonde boy. She placed her hand on his forehead. A green light came from her palm and healed the boy.He groaned and looked up at her._

_"Who..." she quickly silenced him._

_"Fuu, let's get you out or here," she said, putting the boy's arm over her shoulder._

End flashback:

"Hey! Wake up! Come on, I'll get fired if you die now!" a voice yelled, irritated. I opened my eyes to see Axel standing over me.

"Good! You're awake!" he said with a sigh of relief. I sat up, and groaned when I saw I was still tied up. The jerk could have at leastuntied me!

"We're in the..." I muttered when I looked around. We were in that room that ws in my dream! "We're in the mansion!"

"Yep, DiZ did a pretty good job of putting this place together, hm?" he asked. I ignored him and looked over at the monitor.

"What is this place for?" I asked. Axel looked surprised.

"You don't know? This is how you got here, remember?" he said. I blinked.

"It... is?" I asked. Axel snapped his fingers.

"That's right, you don't remeber!" he said, "DiZ erased your memory of coming here."

I managed ti stand up, even though me legs were bound.

"Alright, I've had enough of this!" I glared, "What memory? Where am I? Who are you people?" my voice got angrier with each word. Axel sighed and walked over.

"You're in a fake Twilight Town. A fake you is in the real one to prevent suspicion. Your memoryhas been altered to fit Roxas into your life.And... 'We' are the bad guys," he said.

"Axel!" a voice growled. we both turned. I felt my face light up.

"Roxas!" I yelled, and tried to get over to him. Axel grabbed me and threw me behind him. I grunted when I hit the wall. Roxas walked closer.

"Let her go! She's not involved in this!" he said. Axel smirked.

"So... you finally remember me? I'm so..."

"ROXAS!"

"FLATTERED!" Axel and Roxas were surrounded by a large ring of fire. The ropes holding me had become weaker because of the flames and I got out of them. I could hear Axel and Roxas yelling, but I couldn't see what was going on!

I have to do something! I have to help! Without even thinking about it, my staff appeared into my hand. I stared at it and swallowed.

I only have one shot at this.

I mustered up all my courage and ran headfirst at the flames. I held the staff in front of me and yelled:

"Reflect!"

I felt myself collide with something- possibly someONE- and we fell to the floor. I'm pretty sure it was Axel, becasue I felt the spikes in his hair.

"Roxas, get your crazy girlfriend offa me!" he yelled. I opened my eyes and whacked Axel with the staff. He yelped and rubbed a third bump on his head. Roxas ran at us, and i rolled off of Axel. Axel screamed when the keyblade went through his arm. The flames disappeared, and we were all left standing there.

Axel and Roxas did nothing, except stare at each other. I didn't feel any tension between them. Does Roxas remember Axel now?

"Axel..." he said, his voice had a note of pity in it. Axel looked up at him and smiled.

"Let's meet again... in the next life..." he said. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting."

I smiled sadly. I felt really bad for both of them.

"Silly. Just because you have a next life..." Axel disappeared. I got up and ran over to Roxas.

"Fuu? How did you-" I tried to hug him, but I went right through him.

"Ro...Roxas?" I stuttered. He looked at me sadly.

"Sorry... Fuu..." he said. I fought the oncoming tears and started to walk towrds him, but I quickly fell to my knees and clutched the sides of my head.

"What's wrong? Fuu? Fuu!"

Flashback:

_"Fuu, let's get you out of here," she said, putting the boy's arm over her shoulder. She made it to the stairs, but froze when the man in red came back down._

_"Who are you?" he asked angrily. Fuu backed up, holding onto the boy tighter._

_"Move!" she commanded. The man lunged at her, but she dodged and backed into the corner where she found the boy. The man hit the keyboard, accidentally pressing a green button._

_"No!" he yelled, as he watched the girl and boy disappear. The man in black came back down._

_"What's wrong?" he asked. The man in red growled._

_"Some girl... she's in the fake town!" he said, trying to calm down. The man in black walked fowards._

_"Won't she go thorugh everything? I mean, you said it's fake, right?" he said. The red guy sat down and hit a couple of buttons._

_"I just have to make a few adjustments... Done," he said, and turned to the portal. A beam of light shot dwon, and an unconcious girl with silver hair was lying there._

_"Set her outside. He friends are waiting," he ordered. The man in black nodded and carried the girl out._

_"A replica... Why must it come to this?" the man in red sighed._

End flashback:

I groaned and stood up slowly. I heard someone gasp and start to move foward, but I sighed when I felt them go through me.

"Roxas..."I said, not sure what to say, really. He smiled sadly and me and motioned for me to follow him.

"Come on, there's something I need to show you."

I followed him down a hallway, lined with these weird pod thingies. In two of them, there was a weird duck-looking man, and one that resembled and oversized dog.

"Who are they?" I asled.

"Donald and Goofy," Roxas answered, going through the door. I pushed it opened and stopped when I saw the large pod in the center. There was a sleeping boy in it. He was wearing a red shirt and shorts, which looked kinda small, and he wore oversized shoes.

"Sora?" I asked, once again not sure how I knew him. Roxas smiled and nodded.

"He's my... other half..." he mumbled. I blinked. Other half? Oh yeah, he's a Nobody. We stood there silently for a few minutes.

"Fuu," Roxas said quickly, "I want you... I want you to go with him."

"Pardon?" I said. Go with him? Where?

"If Axel and the Organozation are after you, then that'ts probably a bad thing. He can protect you, I know it... I trust him," he said. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"You're leaving," I said. Roxas nodded.

"But... will he even see me? We're in the fake town, remember?" I said. Roxas shook his head.

"Not anymore. Someone switched you and the replica," he answered.

"Then... why can I see you?" I asked. he walked over and pointed to my eye, the one that was always covered. I brushed the bangs out of the way and looked into a small mirror I carried with me. I gasped when I sawa pupil shaped like a heart.

"You used to have no pupil there, right?" he asked. I nodded. Everyone always made fun of me because of it, they called me a freak.

"Well, over time, it started to change. That's why Xemnas wants you. You are the one who will open the door," he said.

The pod opened with a hiss. Roxas slowly started to fade.

"Roxas!" I yelled.

"We'll meet again," he said. He tried to kiss my cheek, but he went through me. I didn't care, and I began sobbing. I fell to my knees and cried my eyes out in front of the opening pod. Why? Why was this happening? This isn't fair! It's not fair!

"Not fair!" I sobbed even louder. I jumped when I felt two hands rest themselves on my shoulders.

"Gawrsh, are you okay?" a voice asked. I turned around to see the dog-man-thing standing behind me. I didn't say anything, but looked down at the floor.

"Sora! Wake up!" an even louder voice rang out. I turned my attention towards the duck, who was yelling at the boy. The boy opened his eyes and yawned. The other two giggled and the walked foward. I stayed back. They were chatting happily, and I glared at him. He looked too much like Roxas. The only things different were his hair, voice, and skin tone. The boy finally noticed me and walked fowards.

"Hey there, um... where are we?" I didn't answer. I merely glared again. He looked surprised, but the dog smiled and walked over to me.

"Aw, maybe she's just shy! Hi there, I'm Goofy!" he said. I couldn't help but smile at him. The duck stepped fowards.

"I'm Donald," he said. Yeesh, what's up with his voice?

"Sora!" the boy said and pointed to himself. I smiled at Goofy and Donald, but only nodded at Sora likeI didn't care. I'm not going to be nice to him just because he looks like Roxas.

* * *

_That was when the real adventure began._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Fujin," I said, pointing to myself. the three turned to me in surprise. I hadn't said a word for a long time. I didn't know what to say. I'm in a room with a duck, a dog, and some guy who looks like my boyfriend. Sora smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you," he said cheerily.

"Pleasure," I said, not changing my facial expression. Sora blinked and examined his surroundings.

"So... uh... Fujin. Where are we?" Donald asked.

"Twilight Town. The mansion," I said. Sora looked puzzled.

"'Twilight Town'? How'd we get here?" he asked Goofy. Goofy shrugged. I began to leave the room and motioned for them to follow me.

"Come on, the town's this way. Maybe someone here knows you," I said. I'm not sure why, but I feel like there's someone waiting for them. Sora ran up and walked beside me. I ignored him and smiled as Goofy began chattering about where they'd been before. Wow... other worlds. I'd only heard of them as a theory, but someone has actually been to them! wow! This is so cool!

"So, where do you live?" Sora sked. Why is he trying to talk to me? Doesn't he get the message?

"Tower, just outside of town," I turned back to Goofy, "You say you turned into FISH?"

"Yup! But we couldn't swim very well! Sora was the worst at it," he said with a chuckle. Sora glared and crossed his arms.

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Hey!" an angry voice yelled. Whoah, how long were we walking? I then realized we were in Hayner's spot. Uh oh... He doesn't like me, again. This stinks, and he was finally warming up to me!

"What're YOU doing here?" he asked, looking at me. I jumped slightly.

"Er... um... Uh... Do you know these guys?" I asked, pointing to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They waved, and Hayner still glared at me. Olette and Pence smiled at Sora and his friends and nodded at me.

"Never seen 'em," Hayner said curtly.

"Oh... thanks anyway," I said, wanting desperately to get out of here. Sora shrugged and walked out. I followed silently.

"So.. how do we get out of here?" Sora asked.I thought for a minute and snapped my fingers.

"Grandpa!" I said, "He might help!" I said hopefully.I took off for the station, only to trip over someone incredibly short.

"Ow... Sorry,' I said, looking at who I tripped over.

"Oh! Hello, Miss Fujin!" he said cheerily. Oh no... Roxas told me to go with Sora... I have to leave Vivi, don't I?

"Um... Vivi... I have to tell you something," I said, trying not to cry. Vivi blinked and walked a bit closer.

"Miss Fujin?"

"Today... I'm going away... I may not come back for awhile... I may not come back period," my voice cracked with every word. Sora looked surprised.

"You're coming with us?" he asked. I glared at him.

"Y-Yes! And I just wanted to day goodbye first!" I said, finally bursting into tears. I've lost my boyfriend and now my _best_ friend! What next? Vivi tackled me and hugged me tightly.

"M-Miss Fujin! Waaaugh!" he sobbed. I hugged him even tighter, and we stayed like that for about ten minutes, before Vivi tearfully said he had to go home. I nodded and waved. He smiled and waved like he always did... And I felt like that would be the last timeI would ever see him do that. i stood up slowly and felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Sora and pushed his hand away.

"Fine," I said. Sora glared.

"What's your problem?" he asked, walking past me and up the hill. I followed, tears still falling.

We reached the station and I dug a munny pouch out of my pocket.

"You have any munny on you?" I asked the three. I only have enough for three passengers. Sora nodded and dug through his pockets.

"What? oh no!" he yelled and threw everything out of his pockets, "It's gone! All our munny!"

I sighed. Great, he's broke too. I sighed and walked towards the booth. Maybe I can pay them back later. On the way, those white things surrounded me.

"What?" I yelled, and my staff appeared in my hand. Sora pulled out the keyblade, Goofy puleld out a shield, and Donald pulled out a staff. They rushed in beside me and each targeted an enemy. I rushed at one, knocking it over the head with my staff and quickly shooting a water spell at it. Sora slashed one with the keyblade several times and ran it through the stomach. Donald quacked and waved the staff around. A lightning bolt came down and hilled another, and Goofy charged one with his shiled.

I was sure they were all dead, but four more popped up. I groaned and hit one with a fire spell, knocking it back. We continued to fight, until I felt a wave of exhaustion come over me. I fell backwards, Goofy came down right after me. Donald and Sora kept going, but it wasn't long before they were right beside us.

"There's too many!" Sora said. I sighed and just waited for the white things to finish us off. I looked at the keyblade in Sora's hand and sighed. I failed, Roxas... I'm sorry...

I shut my eyes when one jumped at me, but the final blow never came. I opened my eyes and saw a tiny figure in a black cloak waving a keyblade around.

"What?" I said, astonished. We could barely beat those things, and this little guy's wipin' 'em out liek they were nothing! When they were all gone, he turned to us.

"Sora, get on the train! Fuu, tell your grandfather that I sent you!" he said sharply. How does he know my name?

"How do you-"

"Go!" he squeaked. he threw a small, pink pouch at us, and Sora grabbed my arm, pulling me off behind him. When we got to the train, I hopped on immeadiatly. Goofy and Donald followed. Sora didn't get on until a few minutes later. I noticed a tear stain on his cheek. Why was he upset? I decided not to ask. He sat beside me, and I didn't give him a mean look this time. I simply looked at him and then at the floor.

Donald and Goofy were talking with each other, and Sora and I sat in silence.

"Is your name Fujin or Fuu?" My head shot up and I looked at Sora.

"Nickname. Seifer was too lazy to use my full name," I answered, "And Rai couldn't remember it. He never was the brightest crayon in the box... Hehehe..."

Sora smiled when he heard me laugh. I'm not sure what got me started, but I started telling him about Vivi, Hayner and his friends, my home, and anything else I could think of. Why did I get so friendly all of a sudden?

"We're here!" I heard Donald quack happily. I looked out at the tower.

"Yep, c'mon!" I said, hopping out of the train. I stopped when I saw someone standing in front of the door.

"Um... excuse me! What are you doing?" I asked.

"Shaddup! I'm busy here!" the man said rudely. I glared.

"Hey! You're blocking the door, fatso!" I yelled. he turned around and glared.

"Who're you calling fat?"

"Look int the mirror, lardas-"

"Fuu! Wait up!" I heard Sora yell. I never get to finish my insults... The fat guy looked at Donald and Goofy in shock.

"You?" he asked.

"Pete!" they said.

"You know this guy?" Sora asked.

"Sure, Pete's been causin' trouble for ages!" Goofy said, "The King banished him to another dimension, but I guess he escaped!" I blinked. Well, what's he doin' here?

"Why are you here? At my house?" I asked. Pete laughed.

"I'm turnin' the old coot that lvies here into a heartless, Yen Sid, ain't that his name? He'll be the perfect bodyguard for me!"

"GRANDPA!" I shrieked and pushed past Pete, running into the tower.

"Fuu! Wait!" I heard Sora yell. I ignored him and continued to run. It's okay... Grandpa can take care of himself... He's strong enough... Right?

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" I kept calling. Oh, duh, he can't hear me. I'm on the first floor. Where's that elevator? Ah! Found it! I hopped in and pushed the button that said "4".

I burst through the door when I reached the top.

"Grandpa!" I yelled. He wasn't in the room! Where is he?

"Fujin? Is that you?" an elderly voice asked. I turned around to see Aunt Flora standing in the doorway.

A/N: Sometimes I get Flora and Fauna mixed up. If I give them the wrong colors, just let me know.

"Aunt Flora! Where's Grandpa? Are you okay? Are Aunt Merriwether and Aunt Flora all right?" I asked. She nodded.

"yes, your grandfather left to deal qith the heartless problem in his tower. He should be back pretty soon!" she said. I sighed with relief, and at that instant, the door burst open, and Sora and the others came through.

"You know... you coulda... at least have waited... for us," Sora said, out of breath. I giggled.

"Sorry... Grandpa!" I smiled when I saw him come in through the door across the room. I ran up and hugged him tight, knowing he was the real one this time.

"Master Yen Sid!" Donald quacked and bowed. Goofy bowed too, I remained hugging him, and Sora greeted him.

"Hey there!" Sora said cheerily. Donald glared at him.

"Sora! Show some respect!" he growled. I let go and allowed Grandpa to walk to his desk. He looked Sora and the others up and down, and I went with Aunt Flora, who was dragging me into another room.

"My goodness Fujin! What happened to your clothes? And you?" she asked. I finally noticed that my clothes were burned in some areas, and my hair and face had large spots covered in ash. It probably happened during the fight with Axel. That's what I get for jumping through a ring of fire, I suppose...

"Oh, I had a little fight! Nothing to worry about!" I said. Flroa scrunched up her brow.

"Was it Seifer again? Ooh! This time I'll give him what he deserves!" She began to head out the door, but I grabbed her arm.

"No, it wasn't Seifer. Is the laundry done?" I asked. Flora shook her head.

"No... but your Grandpa said you'll be leaving, so I'm currently having Merriwether making you some suitable clothes," she said.

"How'd he know?"

"Same way he finds out everything," she sighed. I smiled and nodded. Aunt Fauna and Aunt Merriwether came through the door, carrying a bundle of clothes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Aunt Merriwether said. She handed me the clothes and I took them into my room to change. After I put them on, I took a good look at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a sleveless purple jacket that zipped all the way up, a black T-shirt under it, a white miniskirt with black leggings under it that came down to my knees, purple and black checkered Converses, and a black wristband on each arm. I stared at myself, trying to think of what I could add to this. I suddenly remembered I had a pair of goggles somewhere... Where'd I put it...? Nope... Nope... Hey, when'd I get this? Nope... nuh-uh... Ah ha!

I pulled a red pair of bubble goggles out of my dresser droor and strapped them onto my head. I looked at myself again and puleld out my staff. I started swinging it at invisible enemies. Heh, I feel like a kid playing dress-up or soemthing...

"Fujin? Does it fit?" I heard Aunt Fauna ask. I opened the door and walked out. She clasped her hands and smiled.

"You look fantastic! Come on, Sora's almost ready to go!" she said. I followed her into the study, but stopped when I saw Sora again.

He was wearing a black outfit, much like his onld one, only it actually fit him. I stood there, staring at him for a few minutes, but turned away and blushed when he caught me staring.

"You... look nice," I said. Wait! What am I saying! I love Roxas! Roxas! Not Sora! Roxas! But it does suit him... Wah!

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself!" he said. I thanked him and gasped when I saw a SPACESHIP outside of our window! There was a friggin' rocket next to my house! AWESOME! I GET TO RIDE IN A ROCKET!

Eep... maturity level decreasing...

"Come on!" Sora yelled, jumping into the ship. I gave my aunts a big hug, and my grandfather an even bigger one. He smiled and ruffled my hair. He leaned down and whispered itno my ear:

"Take care."

I smiled, and started crying again. How many times have I cried today? I must look like a big baby. I got into the ship, taking one last look at the tower before we shot away from it.

* * *

"Wow! This is so cool!" I felt myself yell when we were away from Twilight Town. This is amazing! We're in the middle of space! I stared at all the stars in amazement. Sora laughed and steered towards some place with a large castle in the middle. 

"Hang on, guys!" he yelled. I held onto the seat, still looking around in anticipation.

We landed safely... Okay, Sora hit a comet on the way here and crash landed, but the ship nad passengers were okay. We're not dead... but he's never driving again.

"I wonder how Leon and the others are doing," Sora said.

"Leon?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's a friend of ours," Sora said. I nodded. We walked down into the center of the market, and saw two heartless in armor run by.

"Looks like we got some work t'do!" Goofy said. We ran out of the market and stopped in front of an old house. I looked at the ground and saw there weird column-looking things.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's the town's new defense system! Pretty cool, huh?" a cheerful voice yelled. we all looked up to see a girl, about seventeen, wearing black shorts, a black tanktop, and black boots standing on top of a house.

"Yuffie!" Sora yelled happily. The girl smiled, but her face quickly changed into one of alarm.

"Look out!" she yelled, and we turned around to see three heartless behind us. We all pulled out our weapons and began fighting them. After they all died, we entered the house. Yuffie was hunched over some old man's back, trying to look at the computer he was typing on.

"What're you doin'?"

"Get off Yuffie!"

"I wanna seeeee!"

"I already told you! Now get off!"

"Um... excuse us..." I said, trying to give them knowledge of our existence. They all turned around at once.

"We missed you!" a girl with long brown hair said to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. I waved at them, but they didn't seem to see me. Sora began talking with them, and I walked around, looking at the books that were scattered everywhere. I picked one up, only to have it puleld from my hands.

"Ah! there is it! Thank you, my dear," an elderly man with a long, white beard said. I bowed quickly and stepped out of his way.

"Who's the girl?" I heard someone ask. I turned around and jumped with surprise to see a tall man with drak brown hair and a scar on his face behind me.

"F-Fujin Sid!" I said, bowing again. He stared at me with a cold gaze and then walked over to Sora, telling him something. I walked a bit closer, trying to hear what they were saying.

"-we need to go to the Bailey?"

"Yes, I'll meet you there," the man said, walking out of the door. I started to follow him, and Sora followed me. When we got out of the door, that Yuffie girl followed us.

"Hang on! Leon said to give you this!" she said, handing Sora a card.

"'The Hollow Bastion Restoration Commitee'?"

"Yup! You guys are official members now!" she said happily. I took the card and looked it over.

"Nice," I said and gave it back to Sora. He put it in his pocket and took off up the stairs. We followed him and stopped when we reached the top.

"Leon? Helllooooo?" he called. I saw something run into the Bailey, and I'm not sure... but I think he's wearing a...

"...black cloak! The Organization!" I yelled and charged after him.

"Fuu!" I heard Goofy call after me. I kept on running. The man stopped and looked at me. He said nothing, but I heard him chuckle and he snapped his fingers. A large number of the white things and Heartless appeared.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! Leon!" I yelled. They caught up and started fighting.

"Don't let them thorugh the gate!" Leon yelled. I then noticed that a gate had been closed behind us. I ran at one who was trying to break the bars and cast and earth spell. Several medium sized rocks appeared in the air and began slamming into the heartless. I cheered and ran after three that were attacking Goofy. I almost got there, but the heartless and dusks (I think that suits 'em... dusks.) disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Leon asked, looking around in case they popped up.

"Look!" I heard Donald yell. I turned around and saw the man in the cloak there.

"Who are you?" I asked.He didn't answer my question, instead he said:

"You won't find him..."

And he vanished. Sora ran to where the man was standing and sighed.

"Ugh, he got away."

Well whaddya know? The kid's a genius! Someone give him a prize!

"Well, I guess we're done here," Goofy said. We all nodded and prepared to make our way back to the ship. Sora suddenly stopped and pulled out the card. It was glowing, and now floating above our heads.

"Whoah..." Sora and I said in unison. A symbol in the shape of Sora's necklace appeared beneath Sra and I, and we were suddenly surrounded by a bright light. When it faded, the crad was still floating, and a keyhole-shape was floating above it. Instinctively, Sora raised the keyblade, and without knowing it, I thrust my hand towards the keyhole. My hand and the tip of the keyblade began to glow, and a beam shot out from both, going inside of the keyhole. The light came back and faded again, leaving us now back at Hollow Bastion.

"What on earth...?" I said, staring down at my hand.

_"You are the one who will open the door."_

Is this what he meant by that?

"Okay! Let's go! The path is open!" Sora declared. Donald and Goofy cheered and ran off towards the ship. I walked beside Sora, still staring at my hand. There was now a mark in the shape of a key on it. Weird...

* * *

"Ugh... Sora... Why do we let you drive?" Donald asked, taking my question from me. We just spent two hours... **_HOURS_**... in space, with Sora driving. And the fact that we had to dodge enemy fire, meteorites, and walls didn't help. Goofy clutched his stomach, Donald swayed the whole time he was walking out of the ship, and my green face complimented my outfit nicely. 

"So... where are we now?" Sora asked. How the heck should we know? YOU were the one at the steering wheel!

"Bamboo..." I said, fiddling with a branch beside me. It was pretty here. We were in a forest composed entirely of bamboo. I picked a large branch of it up and started swinging it around. I smiled when I found it was lighter than I imagined.

"Wait!" Donald threw an arm in front of us.

"What's up?" I asked. he "sshhed" me and looked over at a man... no that's not a man... a woman standing on the side of the hill.

"Okay, Mulan! This is your big chance, girl! Now just go down there and show 'em who's boss!" a voice said. I looked to the rock behind her and gasped when I saw the shadow of some kind of dragon.

"A heartless?" I asked Sora. He shrugged.

"I don't know, Mushu..." she said in a low voice.

"C'mon! We gotta help him!" Donald yelled. Sora, Donald, and I ran towards the lizard.

"Gawrsh! Maybe we better look before we leap!" Goofy yelled. I stopped. He's got a point.

"wait, you guys!" I yelled. Too late. The pulled their weapons out and ran faster. The girl screamed and so did the monster, who jumped out from behind the rocks.

...A lizard? The big monster's a lizard? Talk about disappointing!

"Mushu?" Sora and the others asked. Oh, great. More friends.

"Sora! Donald! Gopofy! Um... girl!" he said, pointing to me. Can't people just ask for my name before calling me 'girl'? It gets kinda old.

"Fuu," I said.

"Right! that's what I meant!" the lizard said. Mushu, wasn't it?

"You know them?" the girl asked.

"Oh yeah! We used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Ain't that right?" he asked. Sora nodded and smiled.

"What's you name?" I asked her. She looked up and smiled.

"Mula- No! No! I mean... uh-"

"Ping!" mushu chimed. I cocked my head to the side.

"Ping? Oh! So you're pretending to be a boy?" I asked her. Sora gasped and looked back at her, and then at me.

"He's a... girl?" he asked. I giggled. "Ping" smiled and put her hands behind her back.

"You didn't notice?" she asked. I laughed again, this time receiving a glare from Sora.

"Then it works! Hey, do you wanna come along with us?" she asked Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Hey! What about me?

"I'd fit in better if I was with guys like you!" she said. She then turned to me and frowned.

"Oh... I'm so sorry! Only men are aloud to join the Chinese army," she said. I sighed. What happened to equality among the sexes?

"Uh... no problem. I'll... watch the ship!" I suggested. Sora nodded and smiled. Donald handed me some kind of walkie-talkie.

"Call us if you need help!" he ordered. I nodded and walked off towards the area where we parked. I sat down, laying against the ship. I fiddled with the hem of my skirt and sighed. I basically sat there for about thirty minutes. I haven't gotten any calls, so they must be doing okay. Still, I'm worried... what if an Organization member attacks?

My eyes slowly started to close. I yawned and put my hands behind my head. Well... maybe a quick catnap wouldn't hurt...

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I may be wrong, but I think someone's picking me up... Probably just my imagination. Zzzzz...


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"Mmf... stop shaking me... I'll wake up in a minute... Stop it Grandpa!"

"Wake up, before I lose my patience," a gruff voice commanded. Okaaaay... Something tells me that's not my grandpa. I opened my eyes and lifted my head up to meet a rather large man with a raccoon fur hat on his head, a grayish falcon on his shoulder, and a rather, um, menacing sword being jabbed into my side.

"Hey! What the-" I paused to look at the fact that I was tied to a rock, "Who are you? Why am I tied to a rock? And... stop poking me with that thing!" I yelled, trying to squirm away from the sword. The man smiled and jabbed harder, actually piercing the skin this time. A loud yelp from me made him stop.

"You're an ally of the army," he said in a low voice. Army...? Oh yeah! The Chinese Army thing! Hmm... I wonder if that girl got in okay...

"N-No! They don't let girls join, right?"

Did I already point out that the Chinese Army is sexist? I did? M'kay. The man glared and walked around me slowly. Eep! What if this is one of those creepy guys that kidnaps girls... and... well, you get the picture.

"I saw you talking with a soldier, and your little friends left with him," he said, pulling the sword out again. Gulp!

"There's a very good explanation for that," I said. I just have to think of one!

"I'd love to hear it-"

"But he ain't got time!" another voice yelled. A man in a black cloak walked fowards and took off the hood. He had gray hair tied back in a ponytail, an eyepatch, and a number of scars on his face.

"Xigbar! I told you not to bother me when I'm interrogating villagers!" my kidnapper growled.

"You call THIS interrogating? So far, you haven't gotten anything outta this kid," the man said, pointing at me. Who's he callin' a kid? "Anyway, Shan Yu, there's some people heading towards this cave. I suggest you hightail it outta here."

"Who's coming?" Shan Yu asked.

"A soldier, a duck, a dog, and a kid with a giant key," Xigbar said. Finally! What took 'em?

Shan Yu growled and looked at me with an evil smile on his face. He snapped his fingers, and several heartless surrounded me. The two men disappeared.

Great. Why am I the one that gets stuck in these situations? I'm smarter than this! I should've known not to fall asleep! Nice job Fuu! Oh boy... these heartless don't look too happy! Ah! Get off my leg! One's on my leg! I swung my leg around, and it flew off. All of the heartless circled the rock and crouched, as if they were about to jump. I screamed when they all leapt at once, grabbing on to me.

"Fuu!" I heard an alarmed voice yell. The heartless were soon cut into ribbons, and the rope was cut. I opened my eyes to see "Ping" standing next to me. She helped me up and I pulled my staff out.

"Thanks, where were you guys?" I asked, hitting a heartless with a fire spell.

"We were getting enlisted when we left you, and when we came back, you were gone. It's not our fault!" Sora yelled, cutting down a large heartless with horse legs. Ping and I focused on the smaller ones. She ran foward and ran her sword through one of them, and I cast a thunder spell, taking care of a few. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy cut down the last heartless, I ran over to them.

"How'd you guys know to come in here anyway?" I asked. I noticed Mushu staring at Ping guiltily.

"Mushu thought he saw Shan Yu enter this cave, but he must have been mistaken," Ping said, motioning to the small dragon.

"But he _was_ here! He left with a man from the Organization!" I said. Everyone gasped and ran back out of the cave.

"Wait up!" I called. I ran after them, yelling at them to slow down. I stopped and panted when we reached the outside of the cave. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. There were burnt buildings, dead livestock, and wounded soldiers standing around. We ran into the center, looking for who might've done this, although I already have a pretty good idea.

"Ungh..."

We turned around to see a young man in a red version of Ping's outfit. He was hunched over and clutching his side.

"Captain!" Sora yelled, running over to him. We followed, staying by him.

"I...It's nothing! Just a scratch!" the man said. He tried to stand, but soon fell over again. I sighed.

"I'll heal him," I offered. No one seemed to hear me, because the next thing I knew, Sora and the others took off towards the mountain. I followed them, but not before healing the man. I ran up the hill and stopped when I saw Shan Yu standing above us.

"There!" I cried, pointing at him. Sora and the others stopped running and looked at him. He raised his hand up, and five or six heartless appeared next to him. He smirked and looked towards the cliff nearest us. I heard Sora cry out when he saw the cliff.

"Where'd they come from?" he yelled. I looked as well, and gasped when I saw hundreds of heartless coming at us.

"Stay together!" Donald yelled.

"What?" Sora called. He was soon swept away by the heartless.

"SORA!" we all yelled. Soon, the same happened to Goofy, and then Donald. Ping backed up next to me. We looked at each other and nodded. we slashed at the heartless that approached us, knocking them away one at a time. I raised my staff and several fireballs fell out of the sky. Ping jumped up and twirled her sword around several times. I yelled in surprise when she was carried away as well.

"No!" I yelled. I swung at another heartless and dodged several attacks. I felt something stab my shoulder. I cried out and hit the heartless that had hit me. There seemed to be no end to them! How long can I keep this up? Are Sora and the others okay? These thought kept running through my head as I fought. I cast an ice spell, freezing ten or eleven of them at once.

"Fira!" I yelled, sending three giant fire balls at the frozen heartless. They all flew back up to the cliff after that. I ran over to Sora when the heartless fled.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded, Donald and Goofy walked up behind us.

"Where's Ping?" Goofy asked.

"Here!" she yelled. She ran over to us, followed by three soldiers.

"We'll handle this!" a skinny one said. A short and stubby one planted a rocket in the ground and aimed at Shan Yu. Ping looked back and forth from the rocket to Shan Yu. She then ran over and snatched the rocket away, taking aim at the moutain.

"Flint! I need something to make fire!" she yelled, looking around frantically. She looked at Mushu and smiled.

"Aha!"

"No! What're you-? no!" Mushu protested. She pulled his belly roughly, making a small ball of fire shoot out of his mouth. he fell onto the rocket when she let him go, and the rocket took off, dragon and all.

"What are you planning?" a rather large soldier asked. Ping pointed at the large chunks of ice that fell.

Does anyone else notice the fact that the snow's coming at us?

"RUN AWAY!" Sora and I yelled at the same time, taking off. Everyone screamed and followed. We took cover behind some large rocks. I held onto Sora, scared out of my wits, as the snow rushed past us and over the top of the rock. It went over, but didn't hit any of us. When the snow stopped falling, I relaxed my grip on Sora and looked over the top of the rocks.

"Oh1 You're okay!" I said happily when I saw Mushu, covered in snow, wearing a dark expression on his face.

"More or less..." he said. I picked him up and climbed down. He hopped out of my hands and walked around in circles, shaking snow out of his ears.

"Man! That's all I can stand! First, she uses me as a lighter, and then she turns me into a firecracker! That's about all I can take! Come on, girl! Let's go Mulan!" he yelled.

"Mushu..." Ping- now "Mulan", I presume- groaned. Uh oh... she's in trouble...

The man in red walked up beside us, an angry expression on his face.

"You're a woman?" he growled. She stared at the ground, ashamed. I gulped. Nothing good will come out of this. I can feel it.

"I'm sorry..." Mulan started. The man turned away, walking off of the mountain. He stopped when he was about to go down to the village.

"The punishment for deceiving the army.. is death," he stated. We all stared in shock.

"Go, now," he commanded. He walked down to the village, followed by the three soldiers that brought the rocket. I sighed with relief. He was letting her go! Yes! My happines soon faded when I saw Mulan's face.

"Mulan?" I said, placing my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and smiled.

"I'll be okay... Come on, I have to... get home," she said.

"Girl, your daddy's gonna be as steamed as a chicken dumpling," Mushu said sadly. Sora smiled and grabbed Donald, Goofy, and I and pulled us close to him.

"Don't worry! We'll take our share of the blame!" he said cheerfully. We nodded and Mulan smiled.

"Thank you, you're all such wonderful friends!" She said. She took off the metal chestplate of her armor, leaving a tan shirt with a green belt around her waist. She took off all of her armor and took her hair down. It fell at shoulder lenght. she smiled and we began to walk away from the mountain. I looked up at the sky and saw a brown falcon fly past us. I ignored it It's probably no big deal.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" we all turned around when we heard an angry yell.

"Shan Yu!" I felt myself yell. Mulan and Sora looked at each other.

"We have to tell Shang!" they said in unison. We ran towards the city without looking back.

* * *

"Shang! Shang!" Mulan yelled, as we passed through the gates to the city. I stopped and panted. Why... do they all... run so fast...? Shang turned and sneered, trying to ignore us. How polite of him. 

"Shang! Shan Yu is alive!" Mulan said frantically.

"And why should I believe you this time?" he asked.

"'Cuz if you don't, I'll smash that pretty-boy face of yours in!" I growled. Sora gave me a look and walked up ro where Mulan was.

"She's telling the truth!" Sora protested. I nodded. Another angry yell grabbed our attention.

"The Emperor!" Shang and Mulan yelled together. Shang kicked his horse and it ran off towards the catle. Sora and everyone else took off too.

"Fuu! Stay here and guard the gate!" Sora yelled.

"What? No way! I'm coming with you!" I yelled. i don't think he heard me, so I followed anyway. Who cares if more heartless break in? If we beat the big guy, they'll go away. Right? We reached the top of the stairs and froze when we saw some old guy behind Shan yu. Where's Shang? Didn't he already come this way...? We stopped when Shan Yu roared and five or six heartless appeared.

"Yeep!" I squeaked and hit one. I saw Shang punch Shan Yu and run away with the old man. Yes! He finally made himself useful! After defeating the heartless, Shan Yu charged us with his bird. The bird flew around, scratching and biting whoever got close enough to it. Donald raised his staff and yelled:

"Thundara!"

In an instant, the bird fell to the floor, resembling fried chicken.

Now that that's out of the way...

Mulan and Sora slashed at Shan Yu, while I stood back and attacked with whatever spell popped into my head. Goofy ran at him, throwing his shield so it caught him under the ankles. Shan Yu cried out and fell over. thus commenced the pummeling of the fat man.

"Hey, Fufu or whatever your name is!" Mushu yelled. I looked down and blinked.

"It's Fuu, and what?" I asked, bending down.

"You wanna be some help for once?" he asked. I glared and nodded. Hey, I'm doing more than he is! "Then pick me up for a sexond. I'm gonna show you how to use that staff of yours!"

He took it from my hand and climbed onto my head. I tried to get the staff back, but he kicked my hand away and aimed at some fireworks above Shan Yu.

"What's that spell again?"

"Fira."

"Thanks kid!" he said. I nodded and he aimed.

"FIRA!" Mushu yelled, sending the roof above us on fire. I took the staff back and ran off the stairs, calling over my shoulder:

"Move, guys!" They looked up and obeyed. Only Shan Yu stayed behind and was faced with large amounts of burning wood crashing down on his head. I winced as I heard him scream before the fire died down. Youch...

The wood was moved and no body was found. I guess that's a good thing, since it woulda been all burnt up. Sora turned to me, angrily.

"What were you thinking? You could have killed us all!" he yelled. I bowed as an apology, not telling him that Mushu did it. I may be weak, but I don't put the blame on someone else. Even if it is their fault. Sora still glared and sighed, running a hand through his hair. I backed up and prayed for something to interupt this!

"Fa Mulan!" a voice boomed. Thank you old guy! Mulan stepped fowards and bowed. The old man cleared his throat.

"I have heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan. You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated an imperial soldier, disgraced your family name..."

"We get the picture," Sora groaned.

"And you have saved us all," he finished. I smiled and clasped my hands together. Yay! No death penalty!

"As for the damages to my palace..." he said, looking at me. I gulped and bowed again.

"I think I can let them slide, just this once," he said, smiling warmly. I looked up, surprised. I got away with it? Wow. Old guys rock!

"Th-thank you! Your... Majesty," I said, not sure what they call rulers here. Shang handed Mulan a sword. Hm, most girls like flowers, but I guess it's a bit different here. Hehe.

"Take this sword, so the world will know what you have done for China," the old guy said. Mulan bowed and Shang walked over. They smiled at each other and didn't say anything. aah... Young love! My attention was diverted towards Sora chasing Mushu around. I giggled and wiped away a small tear. Aw, now I'm thinking of Vivi... I hope Seifer isn't torturing him or anything... Actually, Vivi is much faster than that...

"Oh!"

We all stopped what we were doing and looked at Mulan. The sword in Mulan's hands began to glow and rise slowly. I felt the same light from Hollow Bastion surround us, and Sora and I faced the sword. A keyhole appeared above it. Sora raised the keyblade, and I my hand. We sealed it and came back to reality. I looked back down at the mark and gasped when I saw it had grown a bit. Sora looked at it.

"Where'd that come from?" he asked. I quickly covered it with my free hand.

"I-I... don't know," I said.

"Come on, we're leaving," he said. I nodded and followed him out of the city, still staring at my hand. Something tells me this is bad...

* * *

"What? You saw an Organization member?" Donald asked. I nodded and looked back at the world.

"He said his name was Xigbar," I said, "Anyway, what's our next destination?"

"A castle. Hang on!" Sora said, flooring it.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Donald, Goofy, and I screamed.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You are NEVER driving again!" Donald yelled. I nodded and took Sora's hands off the steering wheel.

"Come on you guys! We made it in one piece, didn't we?" he asked, trying to look innocent.

"Barely," I said angrily, picking up the fallen goggles and putting them back on my head. Where did this kid learn to drive? Better yet, who gave him his liscence? We xited the ship, Donald and Sora still arguing, and stopped when we reached a huge- and I mean it. HUGE!- castle.

"Woooow," Goofy and I said at the same time.

"Who d'ya think lives here?" Goofy asked. Sora shrugged and opened the gate.

"Let's go find out!" he said cheerfully. We nodded and stepped through the gate. I lloked up at the tallest tower in wonder. How long did it take to build this place? How much did it cost? Wow! I wish I lived in a place like this! This makes the tower look like a playhouse! I snapped out of dreamland when I felt myself bump into a large statue. I examined it. It looked like a gargoyle with a spear, but it's head and left arm were knocked off. The similar beastly statues were damaged in the same way. I picked up the fallen head.

"Alas, poor gargoyle. I knew him not," I said dramatically. Sora laughed and I put it at the base of the statue. We all pushed open the doors, because they too were needlessly large, and there was no way one of us could open them alone. We walked into the foyer and looked around. It looked like some kind of medieval castle. It was dark and kind of dirty. The pillars were cracked in some places, torched were lit, but it still remained dark. There was a large flight of stairs, splitting into eastern and western halls. I noticed four rooms next to where we were standing. One of them was opened.

"Wak!" I heard Donald yell. I turned around and lifted up my foot as a shadow slithered by us and into the room.

"Come on! Let's follow it!" Sora yelled. We raced into the room and began searching. This room was actually nicer than the foyer. It had a sort of cozy feeling. There was a fancy rug in the center, a large fireplace, and a table in the corner with a shimmering rose on it. Donald made his way towards the rose, but stopped when the heartless popped up in front of him.

"Wak! Found it!" he said. In that instant, several heartless appeared and surrounded us. We fought the heartless, but there seemed to be no end to them! Yeesh! How many people lose their hearts in one are?

"There's too many!" Sora yelled, stabbing another one through the head.

"Should we run?" I asked, hitting one with a fireball.

"Somebody help uuuuussss!" Donald yelled. The doors flung open and a roar echoed through the room. I gasped and backed up, but Sora and the others smield.

"Beast!" Sora yelled. A large creature with brown fur, large claws and fangs, and a tail enetered. His eyes looked like they had tiny flames burning inside of them as he growled menacingly. He knocked the heartless aside with ease and made his way towards us. Sora waved at him.

"'Bout time you showed up-" he was cut off by the monster shoving him across the room.

"Sor- Wah!" I yelled as Goofy, Donald, and i were shoved, both of them landing on top of me. Ow... The beast grabbed the rose and left, still growling all the way.

"What's up with him?" Sora asked, rubbing his arm. I shoved Donald and Goofy off of me and stood up.

"Is he always like that?" I asked. Sora shook his head.

"No, I think something's wrong. Come on," Sora said, running through the door. Donald grumbled and rubbed his cheek.

"why'd he have to go and do that?" he growled before walking out the door. I followed behind Goofy.

"So, uh, who was that guy?" I asked.

"Not sure what his real name is, so we just call him Beast!" Goofy said. 'Beast'? Sounds a bit like an insult to me. We walked back into the foyer, and I noticed a figure disappearing into the eastern hall. I tugged on Goofy's sleeve and pointed.

"Someone's up there." Sora and Donald looked up as well.

"Well, this is Beast's castle, so it must be Belle!" Sora said, "She'll know what's wrong with Beast!" We ran up the stairs and turned, walking into the hall. We made our way over to a large set of doors and listened.

"What am I going to do?" a distressed voice moaned. Sora pointed at the door and Donald nodded.

"Okay!" Donald yelled, charging at the doors. I heard a faint click that sounded like a door unlocking.

"Wait!" I yelled, but it was too late. Donald hit the doors and burst through them, flying fowards a few feet.

"Hey! Who opened the door?" he yelled. I looked in and saw a yound woman with brown hair and brown eyes, a blue dress and white apron, and a blue ribbon in her hair. She smiled and picked up Donald.

"Oh! I'm so happy you're here!" she cried. Donald struggled and yelled at her to put him down. "Donald! Sora! Goofy!" she laughed.

"Hiya!" Sora said, waving. Belle put a very dizzy Donald on the floor. I giggled as he stumbled around, trying to get ahold of something.

"Is something the matter with the Beast?" Goofy asked. She looked at us hopefully.

"Isn't that why you're here?" she asked. We shook our heads. She looked sadly at the floor.

"But we may be able to help!" I said. Sora blinked and nodded.

"I want to help, but the only ones who might be able to talk to him are in the dungeon. i want to help but I-"

"Wait, who's locked up?" Sora cut her off.

"The Beast locked his servants in the dungeon," Belle said.

"Why?" I asked. She shook her head.

"That's what I want to know," she sighed.

"Well, where is the dungeon?" Sora asked.

"In the west hall. You can get to the undercroft from there," Belle instructed.

"What's an undercroft?" I whispered to Goofy. He shrugged.

"West hall! Got it!" Sora said. We left the room and went up the other flight of stairs. This hall was much bigger than the last! There were fancy suits of armor lined up on either side of us, the carpet was red and shimmered with gold thread on the sides, the walls were white marble and had aome paintings on them, and a brilliantly lit chandelier hung from the ceiling. I whistled and turned around, looking at it a few times. We walked down the hall until we saw a dresser placed in front of something. Sora ran foward and pushed it slightly. A door was behind it.

"Here it is!" he yelled.

"DO YOU MIND?" an angry voice asked. Sora jumped and backed away from the wardrobe.

"The heck?" I asked, looking the dresser up and down. I now noticed that it had eyes and a mouth. I poked it and it's doors flew open, knocking me back. "Ouch!"

"You okay?" Goofy asked, helping me up. I nodded.

"Try not to wake her up," I warned Sora. He nodded and gently pushed her aside until she was away from the door. The dresser sprung to life again and sighed.

"And I was just getting comfortable..." she groaned. I noticed a figure heading towards the west wing. I was about to tell Sora and the others... but the man was holding a... a keyblade!

"Roxas!" I whispered and ran after him. My brain told me not to do it, but my legs kept moving on their own. It has to be Roxas this time! It just has to be! He turned a corner and pushed two suits of armor aside, running through a door.

"W-Wait! Roxas!" I called after him. The man froze and he turned to face me. I walked up nervously, afraid it may be a trick. I kept my hand on my staff and stood a few inches away from him.

"Roxas...? Is that you?" I asked. He said nothing, but grabbed my shoulders and kissed me tenderly. I made a surprised noise, but calmed down after a few seconds. This guy may or may not be Roxas... but he sure can kiss! I let my arms wrap themselves around his neck and fingered the hood. He didn't ssem to notice and continued to kiss me. It was then that I pulled the hood off and pushed him away. Red spikes instead of blonde came out and green eyes seemed to mock me for my mistake. The keyblade he put on the floor turned into his chakrams. He grabbed my shoulders again and looked into my eyes.

"Miss me?" Axel laughed. I pulled away and whacked him with my staff.

"YOU CREEP! HOW DARE YOU!" I shrieked, whacking him again and again. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO IMPERSONATE ROXAS AND EXPECT TO GET SOME ACTION FROM ME! YOU JERK! YOU PERVERT! YOU-" Axel yelled 'Ow!' everytime I hit him, but he reached up and covered my mouth.

"Hey, it was a joke. Calm down," he said. I still yelled at him even though he had my mouth covered. Axel laughed again and rubbed the bumps I left on his head. "Where'sSora?" he asked. I stopped yelling and stared at him. He slowly removed his hand.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, brandishing my staff.

"None of your business. Where is he?" he asked again. I shook my head and began preparing an ice spell.

"I'm not telling! Leave!" I yelled, still angry with him. Hey, Axel's cute and all, but I'm sure you'd be pretty upset too if he got your hopes up and then smashed them into bite-sized pieces! Axel shrugged and disappeared into a portal... Which was followed by a big ball of ice going in after him. I heard him yell again and he stuck his head out of the portal. I laughed when I saw his hair had icicles on each of the spikes. Hahaha! He looked ridiculous! His hair was frozen up too, and his face was a slight bluish color.

"You little brat!" he ran at me and threw me against the wall before disappearing. I groaned and stood up shakily. Ow... he didn't have to do thaaaat!

"There you are!" I looked over at a pile of crates and saw Goofy's head sticking through a hole. "Hey! She's over here, fellers!" The crates were soon destroyed and Sora and Donald came through.

"Where were you?" Sora asked. I looked at the floor, still a teeny bit disappointed. I thought I was going to get to see Roxas again! "Fuu?" he tried to look at my face. I looked at him. He looked so much like Roxas... Sigh... I hope he's okay...

"I'm fine..." I muttered. Sora still gave me a worried look. I smiled, trying to be cheerful. "So, uh, did you find out what's wrong with Beast?" I asked. Sora shook his head.

"No, but we found the servants!" he said. I looked behind him.

"Where are they- Oh!" I looked down and stepped back when I saw a small cup hopping on my shoe... cup? The crap? oh well, I already saw a talking dresser. I shouldn't be too surprised.

"Um, hello!" I said, bending down to the cup. The cup smiled at me and hopped up onto my knee.

"Are you Sora's girlfriend?" he asked. I giggled and shook my head. "So you're not Kairi?"

"I never said Kairi was my girlfriend!" Sora yelled, his face turning beet red. A candle, a clock, and a teapot hopped past me.

"Chip! Leave the nice girl alone!" the teapot said. Chip made a sad face.

"But Mamma! I like her! She's pretty!" he whined. I picked him up in my hand.

"It's fine, he's not bothering me," I said. Chip smiled. The teapot sighed.

"Alright. Let me know if he begins to annoy you!" she laughed. I nodded and Chip hopped onto my shoulder. He was so cuuuute! Like a mini-Vivi! Awwww!

Maturity level still falling, but who cares! We left the creepy room. I could still feel Axel's presence... like he was watching me. I'm still debating over whether or not to tell Sora I saw him... or that he's after him! What could Axel want with Sora? Maybe it has something to do with Ro-

"What's your name?" Chip asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Fujin. Please, call me Fuu," I said.

"Okay Madmoiselle Fujin! I mean Fuu!" he said happily. Aaaaawwww! I just wanna hug hiiiiim! But he's made from china...and china breaks... Not a good idea. We stopped in front of a room. The clock stepped fowards.

"Would Sora and his friends please follow me? The rest of you, wait here!" he ordered. I set Chip down and followed them into the room. The Beast had his back to us. Sora waved cheerfully.

"Hey, Prince!" he said. Prince? Oh. That explains the castle then. The Beast roared and jumped at us. I jumped to the side and pulled my staff out, just in case we needed to beat some sense into him.

"Oh dear! Master!" the clock yelled. The beast jumped at Sora, trying to scratch him. Sora's jacket suffered some damage, but Sora was okay. He hit Beast a few times then tried to move away. Beast seemed to only want to attack Sora. Donald and Goofy and I tried to get his attention, but to no avail. The clock kept setting off an alarm, trying to wake him up or something. The Beast grabbed Sora and sank his claws into Sora's arm. He cried out in pain and surprise as he was thrown across the room and on top of me. Why is everyone sitting on me today?

"Sora!" I cried. He winced and got up. I jumped in front of him and blocked an attack with my staff. "cure!" I yelled, healing his arm. Sora looked at it in bewilderment and smiled.

"Thanks- ack!" he blocked another attack. The clock sounded the alarm again and Beast froze. Sora kept his guard up. The Beast relaxed and looked at the clock.

"Cogsworth... what happened?" he asked. Cogsworth- I'm guessing that's the clock-looked at the floor nervously.

"Well, Master...ah, you see...that is... How shall I say...ah, actually... um..." he stammered.

"Well, you put everyone down there in that dungeon!" Donald yelled.

"I...I did?" Beast asked.

"Ah... you did!" Cogsworth piped up. The Beast looked at the floor, saying nothing. Did Axel have something to do with this? He was only attacking Sora, and Axel's after Sora.

"Who were you talking to earlier?" Sora asked.

"Xaldin... that's his name. He came from the darkness... He...used my anger to control me. He took all my sorrow, my sadness, my pain---and turned it all into rage. There was nothing I could do... I could no longer see the truth," Beast said sadly.

"Oh! That must have been the reason you locked your friends in the dungeon!" I said. Everyone looked at me. "You didn't want to hurt them.. so, you locked them in there?" I must sound like an idiot!

"Was that it? Was it to protect them?" he asked quietly.

"Sure! We know you're good inside!" Goofy said. Phew! Someone agrees!

"He's right, Master. We've all seen how kind you can be. After all... Belle can see the goodness in your heart, but I'm afraid you've yet to-" Cogsworth said happily.

"Belle!" he yelled, like he just remembered something. He sighed. "I mistreated her... I mistreated her and been so selfish..."

"She didn't say anything like that," Sora said.

"She'd never tell anyone of my cruelty... She's too good." Cogsworth leaned towards Sora.

"You see, I'm afraid he judges himself a bit too harshly," he murmered.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" Sora suggested.

"But-" Beast tried to protest. Sora and I grabbed his hands.

"No excuses!" Sora said strictly.

"You're going to do it. Whether you want to or not!" I ordered. We dragged him (literally! He really did not want to do this!) back to Belle's room. Belle wasn't there, but the dresser was.

"Master!" the dresser cried.

"Everyone's okay now!" Donald said reassuringly.

"Where's Belle?" Beast asked.

"Oh my, she left. Something about a man in black," the dresser said.

"WHAT? Why can't she just do what she's told?" the Beast roared. I covered my ears. Yikes he's loud!

"Temper! Temper!" the dresser scolded. "Her spirit is what makes her special!"

"Well, let's go find her!" I said. We all ran out to the foyer and looked around.

"I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!" a voice threatended.

"Belle! Where are you?" the Beast called.

"Beast! Help! I'm in the ballroom!" Belle yelled. As we entered, she ran onto the balcony. I looked up at the ceiling.

"Look!" I yelled, pointing. A large heartless that resembled a ball with antennaes was floating around. It had chains around it and a silly looking grin. It soon faxed into the walls and the walls, floor, and window turned black. We all drew our weapons and looked around.

"Where'd it go?" Goofy yelled. The pillar nearest Sora grew antennae.

"There!" Beast yeleld, jumping at it. The heartless squealed and came out of the pillar. We all charged it and began pummeling it with our weapons. After a few minutes, it phased through the floor and appeared in the center of the ballroom. It exploded, and a large creature with reddish fins on the side of its head appeared in its place. Donald quacked and hid behind Goofy. It became invisible in a flash and we all stood bak to back.

"Keep your guard up!" Beast commanded. We nodded. Goofy yelled as he was thrown back. Sora slashed at the air and cut it's hand. The monster screamed and tried to run when it became visible.

"Everyone get out of the way!" Sora commanded, running to the chandelier. We did as he said, and watched. The monster hit the chandelier, sending ti spining around the room. Sora held onto it as it hit the monster, slicing it in half. The creature disappeared into the floors, and the ballroom returned to normal. I ran over to Goofy, who merely smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I pulled him up onto his feet and we walked back over to Sora.

"We sis it!" Sora cheered.

"So you think," a voiced laughed. We turned around to see a man in a black cloak.

"Xaldin!" Beast roaored. Sora and Beast ran at him, but xaldin disappeared before they could get to him.

"What does he want here?" Beast growled.

"He must be with Organization XIII. Ever heard of the Nobodies? When a strong-hearted person turns into a Heartless, a Nobody's created, too. See, the Organization...they've got control of all the Nobodies," Sora explained.

"Perhaps they were after your Nobody," I suggested. Sora nodded.

"You're alright!" belle yelled happily. She ran towards us.

"Belle!" Beast yelled back and made his way over to her. Chip, Cogsworth, and the others followed. We watched them talk. Belle was scolding Beast about something when the candle sighed.

"I'm afraid time is running short," he said with a heavy French accent.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Rememebr the rose?' the teapot asked.

"From the Beast's room?" donald asked. The candle nodded.

"You see, if theMaster can learn to love and be loved in return-" Cogsworth started.

"-The spell will be broken!" the candle exclaimed.

"Will he make it?" I asked.

"We think so!" the teapot said. Sora's keyb;ade began to glow, and once again, the light surrounded Sora and I. The rose that was in the Beast's room appeared before us. Sora raised the keyblade. I was hesitant. What if the mark grew and I turned into a heartless or something? I sealed it anyway. When we came back, I examined my hand. It didn't grow, but it was becoming an odd shade of black. I gulped and poked it. It stopped darkening. Okay, I'm scared now!

"Fuu? Heeeellllooooo?" a hand was being waved in front of my face. I jumped and loked at Sora. "It's time to go!" he said. I nodded and hurried out after him. Sora stopped in front of me and grabbed my arm. "Can I talk to you for a minte?'

"S-sure!" I said. Sora led me a few feet from the gummi ship.

"Why do you keep running off like that?" he asked. I froze and looked at him. What should I say?

"I-I... " I stammered. Sora sighed and looked at me sternly.

"You could get hurt or kidnapped or killed or something if you keep doing that! You had me worried sick!" he said. I blinked. He was worried?

"You don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself," I said, boarding the ship. Sora glared and followed me.

"Just promise you won't do it again. Please?" he said. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, _mom_," I muttered sarcastically. I sat down and let my head fall back against the seat. I guess I'll just take a nap until we get to the next world. I closed my eyes and slipped into oblivion.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Not sure how long I was out, but I woke up to a loud crash.

"What the heck?" I yelled as I was thrown from my seat. "What did you do?" I asked Sora. Goofy looked at me lazily.

"Well, Donald decided t'drive this time, and Sora didn't agree. So Sora tried to get th'wheel back and we hit a rock," he said. I nodded. Typical. we got out and looked around. We were in some kind of cave thing. It was dark, creepy, and there were two giant doors on either side.

"Guess our aim was a little off," Sora muttered, rubbing the back of his head. Donald glared.

"We woulda made it if you had just sat still!" he quacked.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked. Sora's face grew bright.

"Olympus Colisseum! Home of heroes and titans!" he said. God, what is he? Tour Guide Barbie?

"Aaah!" We turned around when we heard a shriek. A woman with brown hair and wearing a pink dress was running from heartless that resembled dogs.

"Heartless!" Sora yelled and ran over to them. We took care of the heartless and turned to the woman. Sora offered to help her up, but she refused his help.

"Thanks, but I'm fine," she said, getting up. She looked at all of us.

"And you're supposed to be...?"

"I'm Sora. This is Donald, Goofy, and Fuu," Donald and Goofy waved and I bowed quickly. "We came to see if Hercules is okay."

"You know Wonderboy?" she asked. I shrugged. Can't really say. I think I've heard that name mentioned in Mythology class, but I slept during that period, so I can't be sure.

"Yeah! 'Cuz we're heroes too!" Donald bragged. Goofy tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ya' mean, junior heroes, right Donald?" he laughed cheerfully.

"'Junior'?" I questioned. Sora dismissed the question with a wave.

"Nothing important!" he said. I giggled as he shot me a death glare. The woman laughed too.

"Looks like we have a friend in common. Name's Megara. Call me Meg," she said.

"So, how's Herc?" Sora asked. Meg sighed and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Wonderboy? Well, he's duking it out at the Coliseum every day. You know, 'a hero's work is never done' and all that. He's ready to drop, but he keeps on fighting. Even Wonderboy has his limits, though. These opponents are bad news-special deliveries from Hades himself..." she grumbled.

"Hades?" Donald quacked.

"Right. Lord of the Underworld. I was on my way to see him. Maybe I can get Hades to give Wonderboy a breather. If anything happens to that kid..." Meg stared at the floor sadly. I smiled slyly.

"Sounds like he's more than a friend to you!" I said. Her face turned pink and she looked at me in surprise. Heh, I knew it. Sora smiled and nodded.

"We'll go have a little talk with Hades. I'd hate for anything to happen to you on your way to see him," he said. Meg blinked.

"You really want to do that? Well, it looks like you know what you're doing. I guess I'll take you up on that offer. But...let's keep this whole chat-with-Hades thing our little secret, okay?" she mumbled so only we could hear it, not that there's anyone else in this cave, but I guess you can't be too careful. Sora mimed the action of locking his mouth and throwing away the key.

"Our lips are sealed!" he said happily. Meg thanked us and left.

"Uh... 'Cave of the Dead'?" I asked, reading a sign in front of the doors. Somehow, that makes me uncomfortable...

"Aw, don't worry about it," Donald said, waving his hand. I stayed close to Sora while we entered. It was even darker than outside! I looked around, feeling that something was gonna jump out at me. I can't stand dark places! Sure. Go ahead and laugh. 'Fuu's afraid of the dark! Ha ha ha!' Whatever. Sora looked over at me and smiled. Great. Now he's gonna make fun of me. I just know it!

"Calm down. It'll be okay," he said, grabbing my hand. Instantly, I jerked it out of his grasp. He looked surprised.

"A-Ah! I-I didn't mean to do that!" I stammered, "I-I mean... Sorry." Goofy laughed and whispered something to Donald. I glared and they shut their mouths. Why am I so jumpy when I'm around this guy?

"It's okay! Are we there yet?" he whined. Our question was answered by a man in a black cloak running by.

"The Organization!" I yelled. We drew our weapons... and he ran right by us...?

"Run! Run away!" the man yelled. Okay. I'm pretty sure that ain't Roxas.

"Okaaaay..." Sora said.

"What was that about?" I asked. Oh no! What if there's some kind of monster in the back! Dark caves and monsters make me unhappy!

"Who knows?" Sora sighed. We kept walking until we came to some kind of valley. There were spirits swirling below us. I shivered. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Goofy looking at me.

"I'm scared too," he said. I felt a little better after that.

"D-don't worry! Just don't l-look down and you'll be fine!" Donald yelled. He broke his own rule. He quacked and jumped on top of me, causing me to stumble. I screamed because I thought we were going to fall off the edge, Goofy freaked out because Donald and I WERE about to fall off the ledge, and Sora didn't seem to notice! Hey!We're in danger here! Do something! Goofy grabbed onto Donald's tail and pulled us back. We fell on top of him with a 'thud'.

"Hey! Keep it down you guys!" Sora hissed. I glared at him and mouthed some rude words. We walked over the creepy valley without any further incidents. We entered a sort of lair and saw a guy in red fighting with a guy... does he know his head's on fire?

"Hades!" Donald quacked. So this is the god of the Underworld? Is his head supposed to be on fire? The guy in red knocked Hades back and turned to us.

"Fight!" he ordered. We took out our weapons and ran at him.Sora tried to slice him in two, but the blade bounced off of him. donald and I threw rapid fire spells at him, but they didn't even leave a scratch! Goofy threw the shield and it just bounced off. Why aren't our attacks working? I feltlight-headed for a moment. Whoah... what was up with that?

"I feel kinda funny..." Sora said. Hades laughed.

"That's right! See, that's the thing. In the Underworld, heroes are zeroes-comes with the territory," he said, folding his hands together evil-genius-style. Hades suddenly threw two fireballs at us. The guy in red jumped in front and sliced them, then attacked Hades, who vanished in a puff of smoke. He reappeared on the other side of the room.

"Go! Now!" the man commanded.

"But we have to talk to Hades!" Sora protested. Hades had his fingers in his ears.

"What was that?" he asked mockingly. Donald, Goofy, and i ran out of the room as he threw more fireballs at us. Sora and Auron exited a few minutes after us.

"Is he gone?" Donald asked.

"Don't count on it," the man said. I looked over at Sora and Hades appeared beside him.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked. We all took off, but were stopped by an invisible wall. A group of heartless appeared around us. We took them out quickly and kept running. Hades threw fireballs at us. I was almost hit by one, but it went over my head and hit a heartless that was about to attack us. We came to the second platform and were stopped by another wall. Same procedure. Again! WHY MUST IT NEVER EEEEND? Oh. we're done.We stopped to catch our breath. Sora was eagerly talking to the man in red. I heard his name was "Auron" or something. I saw the cloaked figure look at us and vanish. Normally, this would be the part where I run after him, but I just had to promise Sora I would stay with him, didn't I? i looked at the four of them. they didn't seem to be paying attention to me... My conciesnce picked the worst time to come back into my life at that moment.

_Come on Fuu! He may know something about Roxas!_

What if it's just Axel again?

_What if it's not?_

I promised Sora I'd stay, though!

_Why? Have you stopped caring about roxas?_

What? Of course not!

_Just follow him for a minute! Just a minute, Fuu!_

But...

_Fuu?_

Okay. I'll do it.

I got up quietly and ran after him. I heard Sora yell to me, but I kept on running. He's gonna bemad after this! I know it! I kept running until Sora's voice faded away.

And let's face it. That was a stupid thing to do. Darn you conciensce! I think I'll be longer than 'a minute'! I sighed and held my staff close to me. I walked on, trying to be quiet. This place looks different from where we came in... Have I already been here? Wah! What's that? Oh. A rock... Hehehe! Ugh. I admit it. I'm lost! I sighed again. Why'd I have to get lost here of all places?

"Come on Demyx! Where is he?" I froze and ran towards a wooden post. I hid behind it and looked at the two men talking. I recognized the first as Axel... Great. And the other one was the one I was chasing.

"Sorry, man. I'm under oath! I can't help!" 'Demyx' said sadly. Axel groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Is he here? Can I at least know that?" Axel asked. Demyx shrugged.

"Can't tell," he said again.

"What about Fuu? Are you guys still after her?"Axel asked. I listened carefully.

"Yeah. I hear she runs away a lot, so I'll just snag her when she's alone," Demyx laughed. How ironic for me.

"Alright. Good luck with that... and by the way..." Axel said slyly. I gulped as he turned to the post I was behind. "You have company."

I shrieked as the post suddenly caught on fire. I stumbled back and fell on my rear as Axel departed, leaving me and my newest pursuer alone.

"Well, you're certainly making my job easier," Demyx laughed, pulling off his hood. He was young... and kinda cute as well... His hair was blonde and spiked up with a small piece hanging in front of his eyes, and hs eyes were blue. Wow1 He IS cute! But now is not the time to get distracted! I picked up my staff from where I dropped it and prepared to fight. He pulled out a guitar-looking-thing... rock stars are hot... and strummed a few notes. I noticed that there was water up to my ankles. So, he controls water?

"Dance water, dance!" he cried. The water below me suddenly went up and came down on top of me. "Normally, I'd use my little fighters, but I doubt I'll need them!" he teased. I shook some of the water off of my head and glared. I know I might not be able to beat him by myself... but I have to try! I'm not giving up that easily! Plus, It's my fault I'm in this mess anyway.

"Fira!" I cried. Oh yeah, great idea Einstein! Fire will definitely work against water! Am I really that out of it today? As I guesssed, the water put it out. Demyx strummed a few more notes and the water came at me again. This time, it coiled around my head. I frantically tried to get out of it, but it was no use. I couldn't breathe! No! I can't die here! No! A few minutes later, when I was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, the water went down and I saw Demyx smiling at me.

"Had enough?" he asked. I fell to my knees and glared at him, trying to catch my breath. Hew began walking towards me. I raised my staff and used whatever strength I had left.

"BLIZZAGA!" I yelled. I large ball of ice shot out and froze Demyx to the spot. Only his head and one of his hands were free. He screamed and pointed his hand at the ground. A portal opened up and he fell through. That last spell took a lot out of me... I can't get up... I closed my eyes as I fell to the stone floor and slept.

* * *

I woke up when I felt someone carrying me. I half-expected it to be Axel, and the other half an angry Sora, but it was that Auron guy. I groaned and tried to move, but found I was still too weak. 

"Hush. We're almost there," he said calmly. I obeyed and shivered slightly, due to the fact thatIwas still sopping wet. My goggles were cracked slightly. Great. I really liked these too! Oh well, It's a small crack. NothingI can't fix! I then noticed that it was just me and Auron. Where're the others?

"Where are Sora, Donald, and Goofy?" I asked. he looked ahead.

"I told them to wait by the entrance. I was afraid they'd get lost while looking for you," he said. I looked at the ground guiltily. I should've listened to Sora... Sigh... oh well. I'll just deal with the scolding.

"You're okay!" I looked in front of Auron and saw Sora running towards us. Auron handed me to him. I tried to say I could walk, but Sora wouldn't listen. I wouldn't look at him for awhile. He finally set me down and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm...sorry..." I muttered. He turned around and glared.

"You promised you wouldn't run away!" he said angrily. I closed my eyes.

"I... didn't mean to... I mean, I was gonna come back in a minute..." I said, using my conciesnce's excuse.

"'A minute'? You've been gone for an hour! I thought something bad might have happened to you!" he sputtered. I looked up at him with sad eyes and got up slowly. He helped me up.I didn't even know what to say at this point. "Fuu, I was scared!" he said.

"S-scared?" I stammered. Scared of what...?

"I know you went after that man in the cloak. I was afraid he'd hurt you!" he yelled. "I don't know why... but something keeps telling me to protect you. And I have to do that, no matter what."

_"He'll take care of you."_

I threw my arms around Sora's neck and cried apologies. Roxas was telling him to protect me! He was looking out for me! I thoguht of him and cried harder.Sora rubbed my back and whispered things like 'It's okay...', 'I'm not mad anymore.', and he occasionally made a 'ssh' noise. I finally calmed down and let go of Sora's neck.

"A... Axel's... looking for you..." I said in betwen gasps.

"Axel? Who's that?" Sora asked.

"Red, spiky hair, green eyes, controls fire," I said.

"Why's he looking for me?"

"Heck if I know," I sighed, "but apparently he's not with the Organization anymore." I told Sora about the conversation.

"The Organization's after you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Apparently, I'm some kind of 'key'... Wah!" I yelled in surprise as Sora picked me up again.

"Okay! If that's the case, then from now on, I'm not letting you out of my sight!" Sora declared.

"Put me down! Hey! I'm not gonna leave! Put me down!"

"Not a chance!"

I laughed and tried to get out of his grasp. Okay, now it's official! I'm staying with Sora until I find Roxas!

"Hey, where're we going?" I asked. Sora's face turned from happy to sad in about five seconds.

"Herc's in trouble! Can you fight?" he asked, concerned. I pulled out my staff.

"You wanna find out?" I asked.

"Uh... no thanks!" He still won't put me down...


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sora finally put me down when we got out of the Underworld. I'm guessing this is -WAS- the colisseum he mentioned earlier... Now it's just a big pile of rubble... And THERE'S SOME BIGTHREE HEADED SNAKE THING STANDING OVER US!

"Look out!" I yelled and pushed Sora out of the way as a head came down. I managed to get out of the way too. I looked over to the side and saw a young man with red hair and bronze armor sitting to the side, looking pathetic. I'm guessing this is Hercules... Funny. I imagined him to be more, y'know, heroic.

"What's up with him?" I asked. Sora struck one of the heads when it had come up from underneath the ground.

"Hades sent this thing to fight him, and before he came down to help Meg, he fought it," he paused to strike again. "But he didn't, and everytime we cut off one of the heads, another grows back!" I guess this happened while I was fighting Demyx.

"Why isn't he helping?" I asked. We could really use some more help!

"He thinks it's his fault!" he yelled.

"So, what's the plan then?" I asked, firing a thunder spell at the head nearest to me. Sora shrugged.

"Cut off the heads until they stop growing, I guess," he suggested. I sighed. And if the heads DON'T stop growing back...? The head Sora was fighting became crooked and he finished it off with a vertical slice. I ran at the one on my side and smacked it until it got several dents in the neck. I finished it off with another thunder spell. Donald and Goofy took care of the last one by just hitting it until it fell limp. The heads disappeared underground and six more surfaced.

"Nice plan," I said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Sora growled. I smirked and looked up. A white horse with wings and a blue mane swooped down and landed beside Sora. He hopped onto the horse and looked at us. "You guys attack from down here!" We nodded and ran in different directions. Donald and I used all the spells we knew and Goofy threw his shieled at it and struck three of the heads. I looked up at Sora, who was striking the heads. One of the serpents snapped out and bit onto the horse's tail, nearly knocking Sora off. I gasped and threw a fireball at it. It let go and turned its attentionm to me.

"Uh oh..." This ain't good. it hissed something tothree other heads beside it and all four came at me. Without thinking, I put the staff in front of my eyes and yelled: "Earthquake!" The ground underneath it caved in, similar to the spell I used on Seifer, only this time, half of its body was underground. The heads pulled back and frantically began trying to get out. Heh, points for me! Sora took advantage of this and threw the keyblade at the four who attacked me. It hit the bases of their necks and caused two to fall off. This time around, they didn't grow back. Alright! Now we're getting somewhere! Well, we were. One of the remaining heads struck Sora and he fell off the horse.

"Sora!" Goofy yelled and threw his shield at the head that hit Sora, causing it to go limp. I ran foward and waved the staff around. Three large icicles dropped from the air and pierced the neck. It fell off and didn't grow back. I ran over to Sora.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I sighed in relief and counted the remaining heads. Three to go. No problem, we can handle this! We fought it until the last three heads fell off. We ran over to the man on the side, who still looked pretty pathetic. He stared at the ground and sighed.

"I let you down. I'm just... no use," he mumbled. Meg frowned and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. Hey, even a god would be exhausted," she said, trying to cheer him up. It didn't help. I stepped up.

"Yeah, and it's not like _you're_ the one who sent the snake-thing here anyway," I said. I'm not much help. He still didn't look up. I tried.

"They're right. You need to take a break anyway," Sora said, crossing his arms. Goofy looked at the ruins sadly.

"Gawrsh, I guess there won't be any games for awhile," he said. Hercules sighed and got up. Meg grabbed his arm and smiled at us.

"Don't worry about Wonderboy here. I'll look after him. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Fuu,I owe you big time," she said gratefully. I smiled and bowed.

"Don't mention it!" Sora and I said in unison. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Give us a call if Hades gives you any more problems," Sora said. Donald stepped up.

"Yeah! That's what hearoes are for!" Donald yelled.

"When did you three make hero?" Meg asked.

"Let's save that for another time. We have to go," Sora said, walking back to the ship.

"It was very nice meeting you," I said, bowing and running off after him.

"Hope ya' feel better soon, Hercules!" Goofy said, waving. Sora stopped suddenly and pulled a small stone out of his pocket.

"What's that?" I asked. He didn't answer and ran back to Hercules.

"I almost forgot! Here's the Olympus Stone!" he said, handing it to Hercules. Hercules reached out to grab it, but it sudeenly started glowing. Keyhole time! I ran back over as soon as the light began to emit from it. We sealed the keyhole and I looked down at the mark. Hm? Nothing happened this time? I'm not sure whether to be relieved or worried...

* * *

"Come on! Why does she get to drive?" Sora whined. It was my turn at the wheel, and to tell you the truth, I was afraid I'd be worse than Soraat this! Haha! But I'm doing pretty well, Donald's standing over my shoulder, though. 

"Because she doesn't hit anything that comes within a two foot radius of the ship!" Donald yelled. Goofy jumped out of his seat and pointed to a large white castle in front of us.

"What's that?" Sora and I asked.

"DISNEY CASTLE!" Goofy and Donald yelled happily. Is this their home? Goofy seemed to have read my mind.

"This is our world!" he said happily.

"Take us down, Fuu!" Donald yelled. I nodded and pulled the handle up. We soared down into a hangar and exited the ship.

"It must be nice to be home, huh?" Sora asked, grinning. Donald and Goofy frowned.

"Ya know, somethin' just don't feel right," Goofy said. I noticed two small creatures resembling chipmunks running towards us. one of them stopped, but the other kept running. The one that was running cashed into the one who had stopped and knocked him over.

"You're back!" one of them yelled.

"Move it! Let's go!" the other one yelled, jumping up and down.

"Queen Minnie needs to see you!" the first one said, running up the stairs.

"The castle's in danger! Hurry!" the second one followed. We ran after them and took care of any heartless on the way. I frowned when I noticed grave expressions on Donald's and Goofy's faces. I hope the castle isn't in too much danger. We entered through a door at the end of the long hallway. A small, mouse resembling girl stood in front of a bookcase. She had on a long, pink dress and a small tiara rested on top of her head. She turned around and smiled when she saw us.

"Your Majesty! We're back!" Donald said, saluting.

"You're here!" the girl- Queen Minnie, I presume - cried happily. Goofy saluted as well.

"Your Royal Majesty, did ya happen to summon us?" he asked. Queen Minnie nodded.

"Where's the King?" Sora asked. The queen looked at the floor sadly. I clonked him over the back of the head with my staff.

"Pardon him," I said.

"This is Sora," Donlad said, pointing to him, "And this is Fuu," he pointed to me. Sora waved and I bowed.

"Oh! Sora! The king told me all about you in his letters! He said you're a very brave young man," she said, fluttering her eyelashes. She turned to me. "And no doubt, you're MasterYen Sid's granddaughter! You look just like him, only you have your mother's eyes," she laughed. Everyone tells me I look like Grandpa... I guess it's a compliment...

"Thank you, Your Majesty," I said.

"Your, Majesty, what are all those heartless doing in the castle?" Donald asked. The queen gasped.

"Oh my! So those are the heartless!" she said, surprised.

"Don't worry! We'll take care of them!" Sora said, smiling. Queen Minnie nodded and began making her way towards the door.

"But first, could you all escort me to the audience chamber?" she asked. We nodded. She stopped and gasped when she was about to open the door. "Oh no! I forgot to warn everyone about the danger!"

"We can tell them," I suggested.

"The WHOLE castle?" Donald quacked.

"We just gotta split up, donald," Goofy said.

"Yeah, I'll make sure everyone knows what's going on!" Sora announced. Pfft, showoff.

"No, Sora! You'll just get lost! You too, Fuu!" Donald yelled. Got a point there. This place isn't as big as Beast's castle, but I could still get lost easily, and with my luck, an Organization member could show up!

"Okay, then we'll stay with the queen," I said. Sora looked at me and nodded. The queen giggled and Donald and Goofy saluted.

"Good!" Donald said before taking off.

"Alrighty, we'll see ya later!" Goofy said before running after Donald.

"Okay! Audience chamber, right, ma'am?" Sora asked. She nodded and let us exit first. We ran towards the large doors in the middle of the hall. Queen Minnie held her hands in front of the door.

"As soon as the trouble started, I made sure to seal this room," she explained. The pink barrier faded away, and the queen turned to us. "Now then, shall we?" she asked. We nodded and entered the chamber. I whistled when I looked at the size of the room. All there was in there was a long rug and a throne at the end.

"Come on!" Sora yelled. We began to make our way to the throne, but stopped when a large number of heartless appeared in front of us.

"Not here too!" the queen gasped. Sora turned to me.

"Fuu, get the queen to the throne! I'll hold them off!" he ordered. I hesitated at first, but I nodded and grabbed the queen by the hand and began pulling her down the walkway.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty! He'll be okay!" I said when I saw a worried expression cross her face. We ran to the throne, dodging heartless that came our way. The queen ran over to the throne and began looking it over. I shot spells at the heartless that came near us. After the fifteenth heartless or something, I groaned and began relying on physical attacks. "Come on! Give us a break here!" I muttered. sora was still far off, but I could see he was doing alright.

"Fujin! Get Sora to come over here!" the queen squeaked.

"Sora! Come on!" I yelled, hitting another heartless that came close to the queen. It took him awhile, but he made it! The queen pressed a button underneath the armrest, and the platform under us started to move.

"Whoah!" Sora yelled. A bright light flashed and the heartless disappeared.

"Amazing!" I gasped. It took care of all of them! And no more tried to get in afterwards! The queen began to walk down the stairs.

"The room below is called the 'Hall of the Cornerstone.' Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil...thanks to the Cornerstone of Light which we keep down there," the queen explained. Hm, sounds kinda familiar. Maybe I read about it somewhere before?

"Cornerstone... of Light?" Sora asked. Oh! Now I remember!

"They're very rare," I began to explain, "Only five are known to exist. They repel darkness throughout the world and grant the keepers incredible powers!"

"That's correct," the queen said, smiling. We continued to walk down until we entered a small room. It was dark and there were large throns everywhere. The Cornerstone sat in the middle of the room. It shone brightly, but not as brightly as the one Grandpa showed me.

"What happened?" I asked, poking one of the thorns.

"I'm not sure... but it must be the work of someone very evil," she sighed. A mass of green flames erupted in front of the stone and a woman in a long black robe stood there. She had green skin and a big pair of goat horns on her head.

"Maleficent!" Donald quacked. I turned around to see them running in.

"No way!" Sora yelled.

"Well, well, well. What have we here...? If it isn't the wretched Keyblade holder, and his pitiful lackeys!" she said. She looked at me and smirked, but didn't say anything.

"Hey! I'm nobody's lackey!" I growled and pulled out my staff.

"My, my, I didn't think you'd tire of Kairi that quickly," Maleficant laughed. Sora glared fiercely. The queen stepped in front of us.

"Just what are you doing here, Maleficent?" she said bitterly. Maleficent bowed mockingly.

"Ah, Queen Minnie. Radiant, as always. I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle for my own. However, it's a bit too 'bright' for what I have in mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness," Maleficent sighed, turning to the Cornerstone. She tried to reach out and touch it, but it rejected her hand.

"You'd better stop right now if you know what's good for you!" the queen threatened. Maleficent smiled.

"Ooh, how frightening. Very well. I'll stop... Just as soon as the castle belongs to me!" she said and vanished.

"What a hag," I mumbled. The queen looked at the Cornerstone with a worried expression on her face.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before. I looked through all the records in the library, but I couldn't find a single clue," she said. Goofy looked like he was in deep thought for a minute and then raised his hand.

"Ohhh! We should go ask somebody who knows lotsa stuff that ain't in any book!" he said.

"Merlin the Wizard!" Donald quacked.

"You mean the old guy in that castle place with the pointy hat?" I asked.

"Castle...?" Sora asked.

"Yeah! The one with that Leon guy!"

"Hollow Bastion!" Donald corrected.

"Right, sorry!" I said.

"Okay, so let's go get him!" Sora said. We all nodded and left for the gummi ship.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sora drove the ship to Hollow Bastion... Blugh... But thankfully, he didn't hit anything... he just kept swerving left... and right... and left... and right... I'm dizzy...!

"I swear, next time you try to drive, I'm going to throw you out of the ship!" Donald quacked. How does Sora manage to walk upright after all of that?

"I second that decision!" I yelled, raising my hand. Goofy raised his too. Sora mimicked us and tried to walk a little faster. We walked into the little house, but no one was in there.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Sora called.

"Merlin? Mr. Merlin? Are you here?" I asked.

"The castle's in danger!" Goofy yelled. A loud 'poof' came from behind us and we turned around to see Merlin.

"What is all that racket? Ho-ho! I thought-oh, it's you! It looks like you've learned a bit since the last time I saw you," Merlin said to Sora. He does? Doesn't act like it!

"Really?" Sora asked, surprised. I stepped in front of Sora.

"Um, Mr. Merlin, we need your help!" I said, quickly changing the subject.

"Help with what, my dear?" he asked.

"The castle's in danger! Maleficent's back!" Donald yelled frantically.

"Disney castle?"Merlin asked.

"Yup! And heartless too!" Goofy said.

"Oh dear..." Merlin mumbled, stroking his beard.

"She's trying to take over the castle and quack quack quack quack..." I couldn't make out what Donald was saying. One: He sounds like a bird being stabbed in the vocal cords. And two: He was talking at speeds up to twenty-three miles per hour. When he was about to finish his story, we suddenly appeared at Disney Castle again. "Quack quack there's Heartless in every part of the castle! The Queen is in danger! What?" he stopped and looked around. We were back in the room with the Cornerstone.

"Perhaps I'd better see for myself," Merlin said. He walked over to the Cornerstone and looked it over a few times.

"Do you know what's wrong with it?" I asked. He nodded, but didn't say anything.

"So... what's happening to it?" Sora asked. Merlin waved his hand and a large door appeared in front of us. "What's this?" Sora asked, attempting to poke it. I reached out and grabbed his hand and shook my head at him.

"My boy, that is a gateway to a special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what's going on in this castle. Of that, I'm certain." Merlin stated.

"Cool!" I exclaimed.

"We knew we could count on you, Merlin!" Goofy said.

"Alright! Let's go get him!" Sora said.

"Wait a moment!" Merlin yelled. We stopped to look at him. "The perpetrators must be stopped, of course. But there's something else to do first. Somewhere in that world, there should be another door that's identical to this one," he pointed to the door, "I believe our enemies are utilizing that door. As long as it remains open, the castle will be in grave danger. Sora, Fuu, you both need to find that door and lock it," he said, looking at us both. We nodded.

"Got it!" Sora said.

"You can count on us!" I said, bowing. We tried to enter again, but Merlin stopped us a second time.

"Now, one more thing. You're heading into a very special world. While you're there, the nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs!" he warned. Temptation? Why do we need to worry about that? All we're doing is running in and sealin' a door. Oh, and fighting some bad guys.

"What's the temptation?" I asked, curious. Merlin laughed.

"You'll know soon enough. I have faith in you!" he called as we went through the door. I guess we fell through, becuse we crashed into the ground when we reached the other side. I shook my head and looked around. What in the-? Everything's black and white! It's like we're in some old cartoon or whatever. I caught my reflection in a puddle of water next to me. My face had a sort of cartoonish look to it, my eyes- or the one I could see. The other one was covered by an eyepatch- was a big black dot with huge eyelashes on the side, my shirt was transformed into a long-sleved tunic sort of thing, I had on large boots and the bottoms of my pants were stuffed into the boots.

"Hey! What's going on? Everything's black and white!" I heard Sora yell in surprise. He was wearing the outfit I first saw him in. Donald was dressed like a sailor or something, and Goofy... had no pants...

"This is kinda like... uh... um..." Donald said, trying to think of the word.

"Deja vu?" Goofy asked, looking at his clothes.

"Yeah! That's it!" Donald quacked.

"Have you been here before?'" I asked. I heard a big rumbling noise coming from behind us and saw that Pete guy. He had on a large pair of overalls and a small hat. He was about to run past us, but he looked at us and stopped.

"Hey you! Seen any bad guys around here?" he asked, Pfft. He's kidding, right? We all pointed at him. Why does he seem so surprised?

"Why I oughta... Bah! I don't have time to waste on punks like you! So, I guess I'll go easy on ya'," he said, shaking his fist at us and walking off.

"I believe we've found our villian, hm?" I asked. Sora nodded and we ran after Pete was standing on a dock, looking at the river, and turned around when we came up behind him.

"What's with you squirts? You got some kinda bone to pick with me?" he asked.

"More than one!" Sora yelled. I nodded in agreement. Pete got into a fighting stance and hopped around on one leg.

"Them's fightin' words!" he growled. A boat whistle rang out and caught our attention. "Huh?" He tried to walk away, but we blocked his path.

"No so fast!" Sora said.

"Yeah!" Donald growled.

"What's that for?" Pete asked. He threw random punches and kicks at us. I stopped fightng a few minutes into the battle and stared at him. Why isn't he calling the heartless? Something's wrong here. He fell back after a few more hits from Goofy and Sora.

"What's you punks' beef with me anyway? Hmm... Who are ya? You new around here?" he asked. Maybe... this isn't_our_ Pete... perhaps a relative?

"Cut the act!" Sora ordered.

"Sora, this isn't-" I tried to tell him, but the same whistle cut me off.

"Whoa!" Pete yelled and tried to stand up. He got up a little too quickly, though, and fell back. "Ooh! Ow!" he groaned.

"Ah! Are you okay?" I asked, realizing that this isn't the Pete we're after!

"Fuu, why do you care?" Sora asked.

"Something's not right here. I don't think this is Pete," I explained. Pete stood up and looked at me, confused.

"Well, of COURSE I'm Pete. I'm the captain of the steamboat. So stop botherin' me, see?" he threatened. He waved his fist at us and I heard his back crack again. I winced at the sound. "So hit the road! I gotta go find the little runt what stole my boat!"

"Guess you're right," Goofy said to me.

"Well, of course I am. Haven't you noticed the lack of heartless?" I asked. Are they really this thick?

"I'm sorry we attacked ya, Capt'n Pete," Goofy said. Pete glared at us.

"Oh yeah? Well, if you're really sorry, then go find my steamboat!" he growled.

"Y-Yes sir!" Sora and I said quickly. We ran back up to the hill where the Cornerstone was.

"I thought for sure Pete was the bad guy," Sora muttered.

"Aw, that would be too easy," Donald sighed.

"Hey, let's look for that steamboat now," I said. I would focus on the door, but I feel bad for attacking Pete like that.

"Well, we did say we would," Sora sighed.

"Wait! What about the door?" Donald yelled.

"I don't see any doors, though," I said, looking around us. There is a window floating to my left...

"What's this?" Sora asked. He walked over and tried to look through the curtains. Donald ran over and pulled a drawstring on the side of it. A small video began to play, and I saw us entering the world again. At the end, the video flashed for a second before shutting off. I looked behind the first window and saw heartless jumping into the others.

"Look!" I said, pointing. Sora pulled out his keyblade.

"Let's get 'em!" he yelled. We picked a window with a drawing of a construction site on the top. We arrived at a building site when we got through.

"What're they bulding?" Sora asked.I looked up and saw a heartless with a face shaped like a hamemr falling down.

"Look out!" Goofy yelled. A mouse on a rope swung by before it hit us and knocked it away.

"Your Majesty!" Sora yelled. The mouse looked down and waved at us.

"He seems kinda different," Goofy said, scratching his head.

"We all seem kind of different," I pointed out. Several more heartless landed on the platform, causing it to swerve.

"Wak!" Donald yelled and tried to keep his balance. I stumbled a bit, but didn't fall off, thankfully. When the platform stopped shaking, we drew our weapons and ran at the heartless... but it only made the stupid platform shake MORE! Sora apparently thought it was a trampoline of some sort, because the idiot jumped up and down until all four of us were thrown into the air!

"SORA!" I yelled, smacking a heartless in midair.

"Woohoo!" he yelled, laughing like an idiot. I sighed and shook my head.

"Hey, how about you two help out?" Donald barked... er... quacked. Sorry.

"Okay! Okay!" Sora groaned in despair. Finally! He spun around, hitting the heartless that came close to him. We stopped bouncing and I looked at the rope holding us. Oh no! It's about to snap! Why's he trying to jump again! No, you idiot!

"Sora! Don't!" Too late. A loud snap indicated that Sora's jumping had indeed, broken the rope. I screamed and held on to one of the boards as it began to fall. The last two heartless fell off the side to their death. I had the urge to walk over to sora and push him off, but I didn't want to risk falling off of the platform. I felt it jerk upward suddenly and stop falling. I looked up and saw the mouse operating a crane that was pulling us up slowly. I stood up, careful not to make it shake again and stormed over to Sora, who was still holing onto the side. I tapped him on the shoulder lightly and put on a fake smile. He looked up, only to meet the end of my staff.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" he asked. I hit him again, just because I felt like it. When we stopped goin up, the mouse jumped down and ran to Sora. He shook Sora's hand and ran away.

"Hey! Look!" Goofy yelled. We looked over to where he was pointing and saw a window identical to the one that showed us entering the world. Donald ran over and pulled the drawstring as we crowded around. Maleficent was standing in some castle, talking to someone. Hey! Maybe we'll find out who the bad guy in here is!

"You absolute idiot!" she yelled at thewindow. I guess this is through someone else's eyes... "You've managed to fail at everything! And what's more...you foolishly thought you could take my place while I was away. Well, as of now, you're finished. Mark my words, there'll be no place for you when our time comes!" she yelled and stormed off. "Useless imbecile," she growled as she walked away. Yikes. Poor guy...

"B-But I..." the person said. Wait... that voice... Whose is it? Argh! Darn my memory!

"What?" Sora asked.

"Somebody sure was angry!" Goofy said.

"I don't get it," Donald mumbled.

"Um, maybe we should check out the other three places. We still have to clear out the heartless," I said. Sora nodded and looked at the doors, trying to decide which one to do next. We just walked through a random one and noticed something... odd about the size of the town...

"What?" Donald yelled, looking under his feet.

"The town shrunk!" Sora said.

"Or do ya think maybe we got bigger?" Goofy asked. I looked over at a cannon in the middle.

"Hey! Look at this!" I yelled and motioned for them to come over. After examining it, we noticed the mouse a few feet away from us. He was jumping up and down and waving his hands around.

"What's he saying?" Sora asked. I shrugged. Several airplanes flew over our heads and stopped in front of us. "Hey! Ther're heartless!" Sora yelled and drew his keyblade. There weren't as many here, so we managed to defeat them pretty quick. The mouse shook Sora's hand again and another window appeared. We crowded around it again.

"Aw, for cryin' out loud...she didn't have to go and say that. Okay, I mighta messed up every now and then. But I'm a lot more things than useless... Why, when I was startin' out..." Hey! That's Pete! I knew he sounded familiar! Pete paused to wipe a tear away. "Oh...I miss those good ol' days... What I wouldn't give to go back in time... (sniff) What I wouldn't give..." Hey. We all got our problems. No point in cryin' about it. A door, similar to the one we walked through. Aha! Sora was right! Pete is the bad guy! We just attacked the wrong Pete! Welp, I've seen enough. I pulled away before the movie ended. Sora looked over at me.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Oh God... please tell me he knows what's going on...

"You were right! Pete's the one we're after! Just not the Pete we saw at the dock!" I said, trying to help him out. C'mon Sora... you can do it! Goofy? Donald? Come on! At least one of you has to understand me!

"How do you know?" Donald asked, looking over at me. Ugh... must I explain everything?

"How can you not tell? Come on people!" I yelled, frustrated. Sora appeared to be in deep thought and then he nodded.

"She's right!" he said. Duh, of course I'm right. I'm always right. Ask Rai and Vivi. They know.

"Okay! Bad guy found! Now let's find that door!" I said. I'm not sure we need to worry about the other doors. If we get rid of Pete, then they should disappear, right?

"Okay!" they all yelled and took off. Do they even know where they're going? We stopped when we got to where the Cornerstone is... was...

IT'S GONE!

"The Cornerstone's gone!" Sora gasped. Nice deduction there, Sherlock.

"But that means..." Goofy started.

"They're gonna fill the castle with darkness!" Donald quacked in alarm. We were about to run off, but Pete ran by us.

"Hold it!" Sora ordered. Pete ignored him and kept running.

"No way, small fry! I finally found the pipsqueak what stole my steamboat!" he yelled.

"Liar!" I yelled. He stopped and looked at me in surprise.

"What're you sayin'?" he growled, narrowing his eyes at me.

"You're the one who took the Cornerstone!" Donald yelled, jumping up and down angrily.

"Wha-? No! No! Not me! Just someone who looks like me!" Pete said. He turned away and ran over to the river. We followed him and froze when we saw two of them fighting. So... what's this mean? We gotta fight both of them? No.. wait... they're fighting with each other? That's odd... Okay... so how shall I refer to them? Pete 1 is the one dressed like he was at the tower... and Pete 2 is the one we saw two minutes ago.

"Waaaait!" Pete 2 yelled at Pete 1... Oy, I'm getting a migrane already!

"Shaddup!" Pete 1 growled as he shoved the other Pete away. "Your future's on the line, pallie, so back off and give me the boat! Pete 1 punched Pete 2 and sent him flying. I looked at the back of the boat and saw the Cornerstone in a cage, floating on a raft.

"The Cornerstone!" I yelled and pointed at it. Pete 1 jumped on top of the cage as it floated down the river.

"You mugs couldn't follow me if you wanted to!" he laughed.

"Fuu, Donald! You two try and break that cage! we'll distract Pete!" Sora ordered. Donald and I ran to the side and started throwing fire spells at the cage, seeing at how it was made of wood. I looked over at Sora and Goofy. Pete 1 was throwing garbage at Sora and Goofy and they were just deflecting it back at him. I noticed after awhile that the bars were beginning to weaken. For the love of... It's wood! It should be broken by now! After a few more minutes of hitting it, I saw Pete slump over the top of the cage. Sora grabbed onto the crane and swung over, helping us out with the cage. Goofy threw his shield and actually knocked out one of the bars.

"Is it almost broken?" Sora asked in irritation. How should I know? On that note, the boat jerked the rope sora was on violently. He yelped and held on until it stopped moving. A few more bars fell off after another minute. Sora hit it one last time and the last two bars fell over, knocking Pete into the water as well.

"Yes!" I cheered. Pete 1 came up from under the water and shook his fist at us.

"I'll get you for this!" he threatened. I laughed when the raft holding the Cornerstone came by and knocked him underwater.

"The Cornerstone!" Donald quacked and ran towards it. I saw Pete come out of the water and run for the wharf down the river.

"Donald, we'll come back for it later!" Sora yelled. We left and followed him up the hill. When we got to the wharf, the two Petes were fighting again. Pete 1 puched Pete 2 again, who fell back and started moaning.

"Ow ow ow ow!" he cried.

"Haha! You're still wet behind the ears!" Pete 1 laughed.

"Then try us!" Sora yelled. We were quickly knocked to the side, though, because Pete 2 shoved us to get at Pete 1... Argh! These names are killin' me!

"Hey!" I growled and looked at the Petes. Pete 2 was throwing rapid punches at Pete 1, but Pete 1 just dodged almost every one. A few hit him. Nothin' much. Sora ran in and hit Pete 1 in the back, Goofy ran at him, Donald cast a thunder spell, and I hit him over the head a few times. Pete 1 staggered back, only to be met by a powerful kick from Pete 2. He was knocked foward, and Sora threw his keyblade like a boomerang. This knocked him towards me. I raised my staff like a baseball bat and swung, hitting him towards Donald (Cartoon violence is way cooler than real violence!), who then proceeded to hitting him with so much fire, it resembled a Fourth of July picnic. Goofy ran at him again and knocked him into the air. Sora then jumped up and hit him right on the head. Pete 1 fell down, burnt and bruised.

"Ow ow ow ow!" he whined. Haha! What a baby! Pete 1 stood up (Ugh, can one of them just leave so I don't have to do the number thing anymore?), and a door similar to the one we came through appeared behind him.

"The door!" Donald and I yelled at the same time. Pete 1 ran through the door, and I rejoiced because now, there is only one Pete. And that makes it a lot easier.

"Yeah! Annnnnd stay out!" Pete yelled, shaking his fist at the door. Sora and I ran to the door and sealed it quickly. I examined the mark on my hand. Hm, no change. But then again, that was just a door, not a pathway. Sigh... I wish I knew what this meant!

"Would somebody tell me what's been goin' on here? Who was that creep, anyways?" Pete asked. By the way... what kinda world was this...? Oh! Pete said he wanted to go back to the 'good ol' days'... and this thingy popped up... I'm in my old outfit,so is everybody else...We're in the past!

"Oh! It's you from the fu-" I was interrupted by Sora covering my mouth.

"He's not supposed to know that!" Sora whispered.

"Huh? Not supposed to know what? Oh, never mind," Pete said, scratching his head. Huh? Why can't I say that it's him from the future? I though about it for a minute and smacked my forehead. Duh! Because then it would change the future, and who knows what'll happen?

That's what we were gonna be tempted to do! Did Sora and the others already know about this? If they did... points for the idiots.

"Sorry I put you guys through so much trouble!" Pete said, smiling.

"Just don't make a habit of it!" Sora laughed. I giggled and looked at the steamboat as it came up to the wharf, Cornerstone in tow.

"And to show ya my appreciation, I'll let you pilot my steamboat. Best little craft on the river! My deck hand Mickey's late anyways," he said, handing Sora a key. Yay! I've never been in a boat before! I wanna drive! I wanna drive! I hopped onto the boat eagerly and looked at the others.

"What're you waiting for?" I asked, jumping up and down inpatiently, "I get to drive!"

"No way! If you get to drive the gummi ship, I get to drive the boat!" Sora yelled, shaking a fist at me.Well, I can swim, so it's okay if we sink... Okay. He can drive. We went down the river slowly, Donald constantly yelling at me to stop leaning over the side of the boat- Sorry! I can't help it!-, Sora driving and humming a small tune, and Goofy was leaning over the side with me. When we reached the hill, we all pushed the Cornerstone up to where it was originally.

"The castle will be safe now, right?" I asked, leaning against the stone.

"Yeah, let's head back," Sora said, heading for the door.

"Uh, sure, but first..." Donald said, trying to sneak off. Guess he figured out the world! Sora and Goofy grabbed him and dragged him through the door. I waited a minute and looked around. I froze when I spotted a man in a black cloak running to the boat. I was about to go after him when I felt someone grab my arm.

"Hurry up!" I looked behind me to see Sora tugging at my arm impatiently. I nodded and looked one last time before disappearing through the door. Donald was thrown through the door, and we all followed calmly. The thorns are gone! We did it! The queen ran up to us and smiled.

"Welcome back! Because of your bravery, the castle is safe and protected again. Thank you so much for all you've done!" she said.

"Aw, it was nothin'," Sora said, scratching the back of his head. I smiled and bowed.

"Good work you guys!" the chipmunks chirped. Merlin walked up to us, a sly smile on his face.

"Now boys... and girl, I hope you didn't do anything reckless while you were there," he said. I shook my head.

"Of course not!" Donald quacked. Sora and Goofy giggled while Donald glared at them. I looked behind Donald and saw a girl duck in a purple dress and tiara peeking into the room. I smiled and waved at her. Donald turned around to see who I was waving at.

"Daisy!" Donald yelled. The girl walked in. "Daisy! I'm back!" Donald cheered. Aww! Donald has a girlfriend!

"Who is that?" Sora asked.

"Daisy is Donald's very special sweetheart!" Goofy laughed. I smiled... Aw... I miss Roxas agaaiiiin! I thought I would be over it by now! I hope he's okay... My thoughts were interrupted by the girl yelling at Donald.

"Donald, you forgot about our date again! You'd better have a good excuse this time!" Daisy growled. Hm, I've got an excuse! We've had to run around, protecting the lives of innocents, fighting heartless, searching for my boyfriend (okay, that's just me), finding these Organization Seventeen weirdoes...or however many there are, and jumping through time and space to save the space-time continuum! Pardon me. Time travel leaves me a little cranky...

"But Daisy... I..." Donald tried to say. Poor guy's at a loss for words!

"I know it's an important mission, but you could at least check in every once in a while," she sighed. She's gotta point there. Donald looked back at the door and snickered. Oh no! He better not do it!

"Donald..." I warned.

"Just be a minute!" he said and took off. Daisy caught him by the tail.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Donald said, and wriggled out of her grip. We all laughed as Daisy chased Donald around the chamber. Sora's keyblade appeared in his hand, the tip glowing. I gulped and looked at the Cornerstone. Uh oh... what if this thing keeps spreading? I didn't have time to protest, because we were pulled into that same light. I nervously raised my hand to seal the keyhole. After it was done... I felt alright. Nothing happened?

"Sor-" I tried to take a step, but my legs gave out from undeneath me. I hit the ground, hard, and groaned as a sharp pain shot through my arm. It burned like crazy, I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't speak, I could hardly breathe. I heard Sora's voice yell my name a few times. I felt a feathery hand grab my arm and look at it thoroughly. I guess it was Donald, because he did that wird thing where he screams and runs around in little circles. He dropped my hand. Everyone's voices were becoming muffled. I groaned again and felt the pain subside before everything went dark.

* * *

Psycho: Agh, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had camp, and then I was too tired to do anything for a few days, and then my ferret had surgery... Yeah, it's been pretty hectic.

Fuu: You ferret had surgery _before_ you went to camp.

Psycho: You stay outta this... But yeah, I'll try to be better about updating! Next chapter is Atlantica! Yay! Happy day!

Fuu: Yay...


	14. Author's Note: Sowwy!

Oy! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long! I promise I'm working on a new chapter... Yes, I've had a sever case of writer's block... and I'm sorry. (makes sad face in hope for forgiveness)

Hey! I was searchin' through this, and I noticed a good amount of Fuu stories... Perhaps I started something? Nyahaha! Even if it wasn't me who started it, It's giving me something to read and draw inspiration from... I'm considering cutting Atlantica short... just because it wasn't that inportant in the game... I just want to get to Port Royal as soon as possible! Can't wait to write that...

Just listen to me babble! I should probably get to work! Toodles!

Lurve, Psycho


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ugh... Wha' happened? Where am I? Castle...?

"Oh!" I gasped as I sat up quickly. I looked around and remembered what happened. We were in the hall... I fainted... my hand was hurting... that's all... Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee! "What happened to my hand?" I screamed when I looked down at it. The key mark had disappeared, but my hand was solid black and had claws now! I-it looks like a heartless' hand! It tried to open the door to get help, but I found it was locked. Why'd they bother locking it?

"Sora! Sora! Something's wrong! My hand!" I screamed as I banged on the door to the room I was staying in. Someone opened it, and I fell over.

"Calm down! what's wrong- Whoah!" Sora said as he helped me to my feet. He grabbed my arm and looked at my hand.

"I-I-I don't know how this happened! I woke up, and it was like this!" I said shakily.

"Wait here... don't let anyone see that," he said. He let go of my arm and ran down the hallway. I backed up into my room and wiggled my fingers on the heartless hand. This didn't start until after I began sealing keyholes... What if I turn into a heartless because of this? I don't wanna be a heartless! Aaaaaah! Hey, maybe I'm not turning into a heartless! Maybe it's just hand cancer or something... Wait... that's not good either. AAAAAAAAAH! Okay... calm down Fuu... You're not gonna fix this by freaking out! I moved my claws around some more. Sora came back in shortly with Merlin right behind him.

"Now now, calm down. I'm sure it's not as bad as you- Oh MY LORD!" the wizard screamed... That's not usually a good sign... "Wh-what happened to her?"

"Uh...I dunno," Sora said, "That's kinda the problem."

"Do I have hand cancer?" I blurted out. Oh crap... did I say that out loud?

"N-no... U-um... can you cast a fire spell for me, please?" he asked.

"Sure..." I held my blackened hand out and a purple fire ball rested in my palm. Huh? It's not supposed to be that color!

"Oh dear... My dear, I'm afraid you're... how shall I say it... You're-"

"I'm a heartless! I knew it! Why me? All because of these damned keyholes! Argh! I KNOW Roxas won't go out with a heartless! This SUCKS! Why the hell does all the bad stuff happen to me? I've done nothing wrong in the past few weeks... okay, I stole 500 munny out of Seifer's room! I admit that! But that's about it! Why-" Sora interrupted me during my rant by laughing. WHAT'S HE LAUGHING FOR? "What's so funny?" I asked, irritated. He stopped laughing.

"You're funny when you're mad!" he said... Is he not paying attention to the current situation? Why'd I have to get paired with an idiot? I wonder if his girlfriend would get mad if I shoved him into a pit and buried him...

"You're not becoming a heartless... It's just... You're one of those people who... shall we say... lives off of darkness," the old wizard said.

"Huh?" Sora and I said.

"That's not a bad thing! It's just that, there isn't as much light as anyone else's," he said, sitting down. "Tell me, have you ever felt tired after letting out a barrage of spells?"

"Never tried. I never had a reason to," I said, shrugging.

"Okay then," he said, " Um... do you feel more awake at night?"

"Yeah."

"Then you're an insomniac. I'm kidding. You see, the heart is made up of an equal balance of light and darkness. Light gives life to the heart, and darkness gives it its strenght, and in some cases, strong magic abilities," he said. Well... I always WAS my grandpa's best student! "When someone's heart has more darkness or more light than it should, certain abilities become stronger. Sora, for instance, is healthy as an ox, even though he hasn't eaten or slept in a while. That's because of the large amount of light in his heart."

"Don't remind me..." Sora mumbled as his stomach growled. I giggled for a minute and turned back to Merlin.

"So... does that mean I'm... less healthy? Like, is my life span shortened by this?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, but not by much. Only about five years, my guess is that you'll be dead before your 65th birthday." Yeah, THAT'S something I wanna hear, "Because of the darkness in your heart, your magic is better than even Donald's! But not MINE, of course. Ahem, the reason you're changing is because the keyholes you're sealing now rely mostly on light. To seal them pernamently, some darkness is neede, but for that to happen, some of the light has to be forced out. So..."

"So... I'm changing because I'm the trash can for the light that's been thrown out?"

"In a way, yes. Because your heart is mostly darkness, it's rejecting the extra light and causing that," he said, pointing to my hand. Merlin got up and grabbed my black hand. "This will continue to spread, but it should die away after a period of time when all of the keyholes are sealed."

"and... if it doesn't?" I asked.

"You will die. Plain and simple," he said calmly. He looked at Sora and my expressions and chuckled. "Don't worry! There's only a slight chance it won't wear off! Well, I must be off!"

Since when is it okay for someone to tell you that you might die and then run off like it's no big deal? I don't wanna die yet! Be prepared for another rant...

"Ahem... well... Uh... You wanna get some food?" Sora sked, breaking the silence.

"Fine," I mumbled and left with my dark hand in my pocket.

* * *

I turned up my iPod as Sora and Donald once again fought for control of the Gummi Ship. And yes, we have iPods on our world. Don't act so surprised. The screaming of My Chemical Romance for some reason couldn't drown out the sound of those two. I have it on full blast here, and they're STILL able to get through! Ugh! I decided to change the song to something a little more upbeat. I chose "You owe me an IOU" by Hot Hot Heat and silently sang along with the lyrics. 

"You owe me an IOU, owe me an IOU, you owe me an IOU, don't think that I'll forget..." I looked out the window and saw a star blink out. I let out a depressed sigh. Another world gone. I hope I don't know anyone on it. It just depresses me that they can only save a few worlds at a time, and the rest just die away... I looked down at my hand and scratched at the seat. The cushion ripped and stuffing began to come out.

"We're here! Hey! Fuu! Fuu? Come on!" Sora yanked the headphones out of my ears. There is one rule when I'm listening to music: Never EVER interrupt me in the middle of my favorite song...

"WHAT?" I yelled, irritated. I never got to finish. Sniff...

"We're here!"

"Where's here?" I stepped out of the ship and immeadiatly fell in water. The OCEAN? What're we doing out here for? "Blech! Sora! Why didn't you warn me?" I yelled as I spit salt water out of my mouth.

"You didn't give me a chance!" he said. A second later, he jumped in beside me and sent a wave of water over my head.

"Ach! You son of a-" I screamed and began to swim toawrds him, but was interrupted by Donald.

"Ahem! Can we get this over with?" he said. Get what over with? We're in the flippin' OCEAN! I see no land! Did he have to pee or something? He raised his staff up and said something about fish... Now I'm hungry again! I felt a sharp pain in my legs and arms. I shut my eyes to ignore the pain, but it was gone as soon as it had come. I opened my eyes and saw my purple hoodie was replaced with a light blue tanktop. Weird... WHOAH! I'M A FISH! HOW COOL IS THAT? My legs were replaced with a light blue fish tail, and there were small fins on the sides of my arms. I went underwater and swam around in little circles. This is too cool!

"Look's like you're enjoying yourself!" Sora laughed. I smiled at him and then gawked... Where did his shirt go... Wow... he has muscles... At least he can't see me drooling underwater... NO! Fuu! What're you thinking! RoxaRoxasRoxasRoxasRoxas! Not SoraSoraSoraSora! Muscles... ROXAS! Muscles...** ROXAS!!!!**

"Aheheheh! Y-Yeah!" I said. Having a boyfriend sucks when he's far away... I looked over at Donald and saw he was a squid, and Goofy was a turtle. Hmm... Calamari... No Fuu! No eating the squid duck! "So... where are we, anyway?"

"Atlantica... I think..." Donald answered, "Thanks to Sora, I probably missed our stop."

"Thanks to me?" Sora sked, putting on an innocent face.

"Yeah! Maybe if you would shut up for five minutes, I would actually know where I'm landing!"

"Maybe if you would let me drive, we'd get there faster!"

"You SUCK at driving!"

"Your Mom!"

"YOUR Mom!"

"Will you two quit, please?" I asked, trying not to laugh. Goofy chuckled and began to swim downward.

"C'mon! Let's get goin'! I see the kingdom from up here!" he said, swimming away.

"Yeah, you two can kill each other when we get back," I said, following him. Sora and Donald sighed and swam after us. We ended up in a reef. A PRETTY reef! The coral was pink and light blue, and these little yellow fish kept swimming in and out of it. "Ooh! Cool!" I said and one swam by my head and nibbled on the end of my hair. I laughed and pushed it away.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" A girl yelled. I looked up and saw a girl with red hair, a blue fish tail, and a Seashell bikini top swimming towards us.

"Ariel!" Sora said and swam up to meet her. I followed and smiled at the small fish hiding behind her. If he weren't so cute, I'd eat him. I happen to be very fond of seafood.

"What're you doing here?" she asked as they hugged.

"Well... we WERE going to get rid of the Nobody problem here..." he said, looking around.

"I don't see any," Goofy said, lifting up a rock.

"This place looks fine to me," I said, looking around and shrugging.

"Oh... well, then," Sora said, scratching his head, "What do we do now?" I don't know what you wanna do, but I wanna get rid of this heartless hand. It's starting to hurt again!

"... Aw! But you just got here!" the girl sighed. My head shot up. Wow, Sora's a mind reader.

"I'm sorry, but I need to help my friend out first. We'll come back though!" he said reassuringly.

"Promise?" Ariel said sadly.

"Promise! This'll be the first place I come!" Sora said with a smile... aw... Now I feel bad! We said goodbye after a short visit and swam back to the gummi ship. I put my iPod back on and listened to Evans Blue.

"_Hello, I'm your martyr, will you be my gangster  
can you feel my trigger hand, moving further down your back  
when you hide, hide inside that body  
but just remember that when I touch you  
the more you shake, the more you give away..."_

I sang along with the lyrics and stared out the window again. I found my thoughts drifting back to Roxas ... I hope he's okay... Is he getting enough to eat? Is he alone? Is he sick? Has he been kidnapped by a rapist? That last one's probably not the best thought to have... But I worry.

_"Cold, but I'm still here, Blind, 'cause I'm so blind, say never  
we're far from comfortable this time  
cold, now we're so cold, mine, and you're not mine, say never  
we're far from obvious this time..." _

Roxas... Are you thinking about me now? Have you found another girl wherever you are? Please tell me you haven't! Well... You can't... I have no idea where you are... I trust you, but still... Sigh... I hate being angsty.

_"W__ait, another minute here, time will kill us after all  
now can you feel its second hand wrapped around your neck  
so fall into my eyes and fall into my lies  
but don't you forget  
the more you turn away, the more I want you to stay... "_

"Sora... Are we there yet?" I asked. He looked back at me and shook his head.

"We have about another half hour. Get some sleep, you still look pale to me," he said with a worried look on his face.

"I've always been pale," I answered simply.

"You look PALER. How's that?"

"I feel fine..." I feel like crap.

"No you don't. Stop lying." I can't... You'll worry.

"I'm not lying!" I'm in denial.

_Cold, but I'm still here, Blind, 'cause I'm so blind, say never  
we're far from comfortable this time cold, now we're so cold, mine, and you're not mine, say never  
we're far from obvious this time..._

He got up and told Donald to drive. He bent down in front of me and put his hand on my forehead.

"See? I told you! You've got a fever!" he snapped.

"I do not!" I probably do. And my head hurts... but I CAN'T get sick now! He walked away and came back with a blanket.

"Stop it, okay? You'll only make your fever worse," he said, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders.

"I'm NOT sic-" I burst into a fit of coughs. I stopped and glared at him. "Fine. Don't leave me behind, though!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said, sitting down in a chair next to me.

"Good... to know..." I said as I fell asleep. I couldn't help it. What's the point in fighting it? I'm tired. I'm tired, I wanna go home, I'm sick, and I miss Roxas.

_You're so endearing, You're so beautiful,  
well I don't look like they do, and I don't love like they do  
but I don't hate like they do  
am I ever on your mind?_

The song was almost over. I sighed as the final verses got closer and closer. My last thought was about Roxas (duh.).

It was almost liek he was the one in the chair next to me.

_Cold, but I'm still here, Blind, 'cause I'm so blind, say never  
we're far from comfortable this time  
cold, now we're so cold, mine, and you're not mine, say never  
we're far from obvious this time_

_COLD, you broke me from the very first night  
I'd love you 'til the day that I die  
we're far too comfortable this time  
COLD, I loved you from the very first night  
you broke me 'til the day that I die  
I'm far too obvious this time..._

_

* * *

_

Sorry for the wait! I've already started on the Port Royal chapter! I'm haveing a brain rush at the moment, so I'm able to crank out more than usual! (smiles) 


End file.
